Unexpected Love
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Catherine and Robert meet for the first time in a run in outside of Murray's café. They continue to have encounters. A cabin the woods will be where the unexpected occurs.
1. Introduction and The Run In

Introduction

The movie One Special Night has inspired many stories, including several written by me. I have always felt the script was not as good as it could be. I have searched all the movie's credits and I have never found the name of a medical advisor.

Since I am a nurse with extensive experience in Labor and Delivery, some scenes really bothered me.

In that early scene in the hospital, Catherine appears to be in a newborn nursery. Later we learn she's a Pediatric Cardiologist. If those babies were all her patients, that's a lot of babies with heart problems.

If you listen carefully to the scene when Catherine comes to the hospital for Lori and is met by the nurse in the hall. She tells her specifically, Lori has placenta previa; the placenta is covering the opening from the womb to her birth canal; she could bleed very heavily. And yes it could endanger the baby.

They're not moving fast enough for any of this to be happening. And she was awake for the surgery, again highly unusual. I will admit, the baby was bloody when she was born, more so than normal even for a C-section.

And then there was Jeff coming into the operating room. Where was security? Where did he get his scrubs? A preposterous scene; even back then you needed a code to get the area.

The resuscitation of the baby scene was fake as well. The baby's heart was beating. Catherine tells her partner the rate was 70. All the baby needed was a little oxygen and stimulation; most often done by tickling or flicking the soles of its feet and gentle rubbing of the chest. What Catherine did, resembled infant CPR.

Catherine was correct when she told Lori later, "I didn't do much?"

Then there is the whole sub-plot; the girls' relationship and the separation of the couple.

With all that said, this will be my version the story of Robert and Catherine. They will still have their One Special Night; it will happen differently. You will also recognize dialogue from the movie. I hope you enjoy it.

The Run In

The snow had stopped for now. The city of Arlington was situated in the part of Connecticut which received more than its share of snow each winter. This year it had arrived with a vengeance. Front yards were covered with multiple inches of snow; walks had been cleared leaving walls of snow over two feet high.

A large house sat on the edge of a now frozen lake. A woman exited her front door; she paused for a second; maybe wondering if she really wanted to walk in this frigid weather. She was wearing the proper outfit, warm heavy pants, and a jacket with an extra vest. Her head was covered by a unique hat; flaps extend over her ears. On the ear flats were a type of headphones. She acted determined and headed for her destination.

It's early in the morning; the café in town has been serving breakfast since six. An older gentleman occupied the window seat looking out on the street. The staff all knew him; his coffee cup was refilled. He made sure he was getting the real stuff, no decaffeinated coffee for him.

He finished his second cup of coffee and bundled up to leave. The steps had been only partially cleared of snow; he walked down carefully. He thumped his fist into the other gloved hand; something was clearly bothering him.

He stepped down the last step right into the path of the lady with the earphones; she was obviously on a mission. He grabbed hold of her to keep her from falling. "I'm so sorry…"

"No, no, sir, it's all my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I'm fine, thank you for catching me."

They went their separate ways. The man got in his car; a large vehicle, definitely made for this winter weather. The woman talked out loud. "You must be more careful, Catherine; the last thing you need is a broken anything."

She obtained her newspaper and returned home to get ready for the day. Catherine's destination that Thanksgiving morning was St. Mary's Hospital. She parked her sport's car in her designated parking spot. She noticed snow flurries had begun as she reached the front door.

Inside, she went to her office and donned a lab coat. An elevator took her to the correct floor. Her walk in the hall of the nursing unit had several people greeting her with, "Hello, Dr. Howard."

Her destination was the Newborn Nursery. "This is a surprise, Dr. Howard. Why are you working today?"

"I knew Dr. Wells had family in town; I told him I would cover the nursery today."

"This cold weather has sent a lot of moms into labor; the nursery is full."

"I see. Any ready to go home?"

"Yes, Baby Adams, he's had a tough time; his heart decelerated right before his birth. He's been here an extra day."

Catherine did the required hand scrub before touching any of the babies. She checked Baby Adams thoroughly; listened to his heart and lungs, even held him close to her ear. She heard nothing that would keep him in the hospital another day. She wrote the discharge order.

With her work completed, she left the unit, giving out a number of, "Have a Happy Thanksgiving," greetings to the staff. She was now in a hurry.

She opened the front door of the hospital. "Oh no, not again, more snow. I must go there. It's not that bad." She hurried to her car and drove as fast as she could to her destination. It was about twenty miles outside the city limits.

Catherine arrived; the sign outside read, Shelby Manor Hospice. It was a beautiful building. She entered the vestibule where she brushed the snow from her coat. She opened the second door and was immediately spoken to.

"Dr. Howard, I was hoping you would come today." Catherine was well known to the staff.

"I need your help. My patient's doctor is delayed by the weather. He wants me to give his patient Morphine."

"Of course I will, Sara." She threw her coat on a nearby chair. "Let me read the order."

Catherine read the name on the order sheet. Marybeth Woodward, and the order, Morphine 2 mg, IV, may be repeated every thirty minutes until chest pain relieved.

"Is the ambulance on its way?"

"Yes, and Marybeth's family is too."

Doctor and nurse hurried up the stairs to her room. "Veronica, you remember Dr. Howard." She acknowledged her with a nod.

Sara continued. "She's going to give the IV Morphine. I'll go down and wait for her family and the ambulance."

"Veronica, do you have everything I need?"

"I do, Dr. Howard. I'll double check the order with you."

They hurried. Catherine could see her patient was clutching her chest. The correct amount of Morphine was diluted in saline. She spoke to the patient. "Mrs. Woodward, I'm Dr. Howard. I'm going to give you the medicine Dr. Hassel ordered; you should feel better very soon. I need your arm."

Marybeth didn't resist. Catherine easily found a vein and wiped the injection site with alcohol. "You will feel a pin prick; don't move." Catherine injected the morphine slowly. Marybeth relaxed her hand on her chest.

"It's working, Veronica."

"Yes, I see."

Downstairs, Marybeth's family arrived right behind the ambulance. Sara greeted them. "Mr. Woodward, your wife needs to go to the hospital. Dr. Hassel will meet her there."

"Dad, what happened?"

"I don't know Lori. I'm going up."

The family followed along with Sara. They arrived as Catherine had finished taking her blood pressure. "Mr. Woodward, this is Dr. Howard. She gave your wife the medicine Dr. Hassel had ordered."

Catherine recognized him immediately. She saw his deep concern and the faces of his daughters; one had a look of horror. The little boy with them was being comforted by the other. "Sir, she's more comfortable now. Sara, is ambulance here?"

"We're here, Dr. Howard."

"Thank goodness, I just gave her two milligrams of IV Morphine; her blood pressure is one thirty-eight over eighty-eight."

"We'll take it from here, Dr. Howard."

She stepped back and the emergency personnel took over. Mr. Woodward spoke. "You're the woman I ran into outside of Murray's this morning, thank you, thank you."

"I'm glad I was here." Catherine stepped to go out the door, she heard.

"Don't leave Catherine. I need you to ride with us. I noticed you drove your Jaguar again. It's a blizzard out there now; you'd never make it home."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

She left the room. Sara followed her. "I'm sorry, Dr. Howard. It's occupied; all our rooms are."

Catherine tried not to show her disappointment. She had so hoped to sit in her husband's old room.

Sara continued. "Thanks for your help with Marybeth. I hope she will make it. Her combination of Alzheimer's and heart disease is usually a very poor prognosis."

They had arrived in the lobby. Marybeth had been brought down by stretcher in the elevator.

"Mr. Woodward, you can follow us; we have a snowplow escort."

"Dr. Howard, are you ready?"

Coming Henry."


	2. The Family

The Family

Catherine rode in the back. Marybeth remained stable for the longer than usual ambulance ride; the driver had been barely able to maintain thirty miles per hour. He pulled under the portico by the Emergency Department. Staff appeared immediately. They took Marybeth inside.

Henry helped Catherine out of the back of the ambulance. "If you wait, I'll arrange a ride home for you." He paused. "Catherine, I know this is a difficult time for you."

"I'll be okay, thanks for your concern."

Inside, Henry heard a conversation Mr. Woodward was having with his daughters. "I'm staying. You take the Suburban. I'll try to come home in time to eat." Henry spoke up.

"Perhaps, you could give Dr. Howard a lift home."

"Yes, it's the least we could do to thank her for her helping our mom."

"I'll tell her."

"Catherine, Mr. Woodward's daughter will take you home."

"Are you sure? I don't want them to go out of their way; it's still snowing."

"You don't live far from them. They live on Hall Brook Drive. You're in the same neighborhood. Come with me, I'll introduce them."

"Dr. Howard, please meet Lori and her son Michael and her sister Jaclyn."

"Hello, and thank you, we sure are having a bad winter; one of the worst I've seen in years."

"Yes it is." Lori and Catherine walked out to the car together.

Lori drove slowly; she could barely see. The car did well getting through the newly fallen snow.

"I live by the lake on Gray Knoll."

"Are you the same lady who gave out Hershey Bars on Halloween?"

"I am. I love spoiling the children in the neighborhood. The driveway is on the lake side."

"Thank you, Dr. Howard for helping our mom; have a nice Thanksgiving."

"Same to you and your family, thanks for the ride."

Inside, Catherine threw her coat on the chair and picked up the telephone. She had this conversation. "Any messages?"

"_No, you're clear for now; enjoy your day"._

"I will, thank you."

She hung up; it rang immediately. She had another conversation. "Hello, Marina."

"_Can William come get you?"_

"Heaven's no, no one should be out in this weather."

"_Do you have any food, Catherine?"_

"Actually I do, I brought a plate from the staff luncheon yesterday – plenty to eat."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Believe me this time, I really do."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you soon."_

Catherine appreciated her friends concern. They knew she rarely cooked. It was difficult being with them. She felt their restraint when talking with her. Her late husband, Tom, had been their friend too.

She didn't eat immediately. She enjoyed a good football game. Her favorite team, the Patriots were playing, it was halftime. She rested her head on the back of her chair. Her mind drifted to Marybeth's husband. She had heard someone use his first name – Robert.

She had seen his face. His eyes showed the deep love he had for his wife but his face was different; it was concealing his sadness. Catherine knew he was protecting his daughters and grandson.

Her attention went back to the TV. She heard the announcer. "The Patriots will receive the second half kick-off." Catherine watched until the end of third quarter. Now she ate the plate of food; nothing needed to be warmed. She had ham, potato salad and spiced green beans. She ate it with a glass of white wine.

She cheered for the final score; her team had won. An announcer came on screen with a weather bulletin. "This storm will not let up. We'll be lucky if it ends by morning. Even the snowplows are grounded. As soon as it is safe, they will return to the streets."

"I'm glad I'm off tomorrow."

This snow had kept Robert at the hospital. The policeman had to really convince him to stay put. "It's really ugly out there, sir. No taxi would dare try to drive in it."

Reluctantly, he called his house. "I'm fine Lori; go ahead and eat without me. There's food here; I won't starve. Your mom is stable; not sure what that means." He also spoke to his grandson. "Michael, I'll be home in the morning. You can come with me, okay?"

"_Sure, Grandpa."_

Before he left, his path would cross with Catherine, again. She had been called in for an emergency the next morning. Not all the streets had been plowed. So the hospital had sent their four wheeled-drive Jeep to pick her up. Robert was waiting for the Jeep. The head nurse on Marybeth's nursing unit had arranged for them to transport him home.

Catherine was needed; it wasn't a life or death situation. She paused when she saw him. "How's your wife, sir?"

"Comfortable at the moment, I need to get home to my grandson. He's my best buddy; he likes to go with me to my work site."

"It's nice, you spend time with him. I need to go; I heard my pager go off."

Robert spoke to the driver. "Is she always so pleasant?"

"All the staff respects her. She lets the children call her Dr. Cat." He didn't share her heartbreak.

Michael pounced on his grandpa the moment he came in the door. "Can we go now, Grandpa?"

"Michael, your grandpa just got home. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, the hospital fed me. I was surprised their food was pretty good. I hope you have leftovers; turkey always tastes better the next day."

"How is she Dad?"

"Resting comfortably right now; you can get Michael ready."

While they were gone, Lori received a call from a neighbor. She mouthed the name, Nancy, to Jaclyn as she listened.

"Nancy, do you know Dr. Howard, who lives on Grey Knoll by the lake?"

She listened. Said, "Goodbye."

"What did she say?"

"Confirmed a memory I had. Dr. Howard's husband died a year ago at the hospice."

"I wonder why she was there yesterday."

"Beat's me. Let's make some of Dad's favorite cookies."

The cookies were cooling on the island in the kitchen when Michael and his grandpa returned. He grabbed a couple before going up to change clothes. "Let's have dinner. I want to go back to the hospital."

"Cookies, before dinner, Mom would never have allowed it."

"I snuck cookies around her all the time too, Jaclyn. Besides they're just as good before dinner as after it."

For the moment, he tried not to think about Marybeth; he continued to hope. Hope that the woman he loved would speak to him one day. Everyone was upbeat for Michael's sake.

He bundled up to go back to the hospital. "Are you going to be very late? Remember Jeff will have Michael tomorrow.

"No, I don't plan on spending the night. Are you two talking yet?"

"Trying to Dad, trying."

"See you later."

"Have you really Lori?"

"Yes, I heard his side of the story. Heather was angry; Jeff had thrown her out of the office – physically. She started the rumor Katie heard. Jeff was embarrassed; she had flirted with him and kissed him. He didn't get angry. She thought it meant yes and started to seduce him.

"He came at her with his shoulder; and carried her out the door. He went back for her purse and told her to never set foot in the office again."

"You believe him?"

"I must. I love him and I know he loves me. I only wish I hadn't been so angry that I threw him out of the house. I know now, it was my hormones changing; only a week later I learned I was pregnant."

"I think you're right. Let's watch the Titanic after Michael goes to bed."


	3. The Tragedy of Alzheimer's

Tragedy of Alzheimer's

Robert found Marybeth still asleep. "Has she been awake at all?"

"Very little, Dr. Hassel wants to keep her sedated until morning. Then he will wean her from the morphine."

"I see – guess there's no reason for me to stay."

"You can talk to her. She can hear you."

"How do you know?"

"Because patients have woke up and told us what they heard. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. I'll not be far."

"Marybeth, I'm scared. We're partners. The girls still need their mom. Lori and Jeff are trying to talk to each other. Jaclyn, our free spirit, may be twenty-one but doesn't believe her mother is ill.

"You were just like her; defying the doctor until the day you couldn't remember your daughter's name. The nurse told me you can hear me. I love you – always will. Rest, Beth, maybe you can go back to Sara's place soon. I'll be back in the morning." He kissed her cheek. Sadly, she didn't respond.

As planned, Jeff picked up Michael early Saturday morning. Robert went to the worksite alone. It was more habit than anything. All the workers had off until Monday. He evaluated the cement around the base of the weight bearing beam supports; he noticed no signs of cracking. The last cement pour had been the day before the wicked weather had arrived. He knew all signs were go for the next steps. He headed home to change.

He found his girls looking out the window from the second floor. "Something interesting to see?"

"Yes, that woman; she always walks in the morning."

Robert looked. "That's Dr. Howard."

"How do you know?"

"I almost knocked her to the ground outside Murray's on Thanksgiving."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless there's another woman in the neighborhood with that outfit; I'm sure."

"I hope Mom is better today."

"I do too, Lori; it bothers me to see her in pain so much."

"Did she have another heart attack?"

"They haven't said. What are you doing, while I'm gone?"

"Jaclyn's going to get down all the baby things; we'll sort them."

"Sounds like fun. Do you have names yet?"

"No Dad, not yet."

Robert had been in the military; he knew how to shower, shave and dress in fifteen minutes or less. He left his daughters to their task.

Marybeth's door was almost closed. Robert knocked. "Come in," he heard.

"Good morning, Mr. Woodward; you just missed Dr. Hassel."

"What did he say?"

"He left orders to wean her from the morphine; by tonight she should be off of it completely. If she does well; she can return to the hospice tomorrow afternoon."

"I suppose she will like that."

"Pull the chair close to the bed; I bet she would like you to hold her hand. I need to obtain some supplies; I'll be back shortly. Here's her call light, just in case you need to use it."

"Thank you." The nurse left pulling the door almost closed.

"Good morning, Beth, you look comfortable." He found her hand, he held it. She didn't hold his, but she didn't withdraw it either. "The doctor told me you can go back to Sara's place tomorrow. Would you like that?" She moved her hand but did not squeeze his.

"I believe you are pleased." She moaned a subjective moan but definitely not a grimace. Again Robert was pleased. She began to sleep. Robert could tell; her breathing became shallow; her head fell to one side. "Goodbye Beth, I'll be back."

The nurse stood at the door. "I know it's difficult, Mr. Woodward; all of us understand. Drive safely."

Robert drove the long way home. He really wanted to drive far away; hoping it all might be a dream and he would find his real wife out there. Reality told him no.

The house was empty when he returned to it. He found a note. Caroline took us baby shopping. He looked in the downstairs bedroom – baby things were everywhere. "What else does this baby need?"

He brewed some coffee; grabbed a handful of cookies and sat in his favorite recliner. He found an interesting college football game on TV.

His girls came home; he appeared asleep. Jaclyn walked to the table beside the recliner and took the remote. "Don't you dare."

"I guess you're not asleep."

"Resting my eyes during commercials."

"How is she?'

"Comfortable, seems to be happy; she may return to Shelby Manor tomorrow."

"I suppose, that is good, Dad."

"It is Lori."

"Michael's coming home after dinner."

"Why?"

"Jeff has to be at work at eight."

"On a Sunday?"

"I was suspicious. I called Joe Harold's secretary; she confirmed it. Seems, some client is willing to pay triple time to get his divorce papers completed."

"He must be desperate, how sad. I'll take Michael to Murray's but not to the hospital. He doesn't need to remember her this way."

"I know Dad. He's always asking about her; he's too young to understand."

"None of us understand; our brains are so complex. They can function really well or not at all. It's painful for all of us to watch."

Sunday occurred as planned. Robert followed the transport ambulance; one not used for emergencies. Emergency personnel still rode in the back; they had access to emergency equipment should it be needed.

He waited while they took her to her room and Sara made her comfortable. He was staring into space. He heard a somewhat familiar voice; the front door closed.

Catherine drove away in her Jaguar. She talked out loud. "I feel no better. I don't understand. Tom where are you?" Her feelings got no better after she was home; she didn't even watch television; she remained despondent for the rest of the day.

Robert had sat with Marybeth for over an hour; it was a quiet hour. He asked Sara. "Do you think she will be alright if I leave?"

"Mr. Woodward, that's a difficult question to answer. The doctor wrote in his discharge note that she had a very mild heart attack. It tells him her heart arteries aren't always getting enough blood to the heart muscle. We will watch her carefully; I have scheduled nurse's aides to stay with her around the clock."

"Thank you, I'm happy she will not be alone."

Robert returned home and shared with his girls what he had been told. None of it brought a great deal of comfort to any of them.

Come Monday morning, Catherine's Jekyll and Hyde personality changed her. She entered the hospital as a professional and well respected cardiologist.

Monday also brought Robert back to his routine. Ever since he had placed Marybeth at the hospice early last summer, he had always visited her first thing in the morning. The staff didn't mind his early arrival. Marybeth was always dressed when he arrived.

This morning she was resting in bed; he was told she had lingering effects from all the morphine she had received. He didn't stay very long. But he didn't drive away immediately.

Robert was very fortunate to have a very experienced foreman on this large building project. He was also a close friend. He sat in the Suburban, thinking; thinking back to last summer.

It was the time when he had a decision to make. Jaclyn had graduated from college with a degree in art. Robert always knew she would follow in her mom's footsteps. She had memorized her favorite quote at an early age. 'Feed the body food and drink, it will survive today. Feed the soul art and music, it will live forever.'

In order for the whole family to be able to attend the ceremony, Robert had hired a companion to stay with Marybeth. Everything began to snowball after that day. Jaclyn was working at an art camp; Lori had told Jeff to leave; a week later she had learned she was pregnant.

Robert knew Lori would be left to care for her mom. It was only a week or two later that the first event occurred. Marybeth had lashed out at Lori and a few days later had screamed at Robert. Don't kill me; get out of here.

Robert had sought counsel from his foreman; he recommended the hospice. He made the decision; Marybeth was placed there within a week.

Robert had found a shortcut to the hospice. He often took rides in the back woods which filled this part of the country side. He came upon a cabin one day with a For Sale sign on the door. His immediate thought had been, I could use a retreat. He had inquired. In a month the cabin was his.

Several afternoons during the week, he would come there and began to make some much needed repairs. He stocked the pantry and the freezer.


	4. Marybeth

Marybeth

Lori had a surprise that Monday morning. Jeff came to the house after Michael had gone to school.

"Lori, we need to talk."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"Lori, would you be terribly disappointed if I didn't make partner in the law firm?"

Lori's jaw dropped; she never expected his question. "Tell me more, Jeff."

"After yesterday, it came to me. I don't want to be involved in divorce proceedings. I had a big head when I passed my boards; this was an offer too hard to pass up. There are so many other ways to use my law degree; one that doesn't require endless hours away from you and the children. I love you too much Lori. Will you take me back?"

"Oh Jeff," she hugged him, "of course I will. I love you, always have."

"Let me take my letter of resignation to Joe and give notice for my apartment."

"Please don't wait to move back in; Michael will be thrilled and so will dad."

"I'll back a bag. I'll be home as soon as I can." They lingered in a kiss.

Robert took this afternoon to go to his cabin; furniture was being delivered. Included were a sofa bed, a twin bed for the loft, a washer and dryer along with a microwave and refrigerator. The gas stove was in good shape.

He returned home in good spirits. His spirits were lifted even more when he heard about Jeff. Jaclyn had beaten him home by only a few minutes.

"What say, we go to Murray's for dinner?"

"Can we really grandpa?"

"I don't see why not."

No one saw her. Catherine did something she hadn't done in over a year. She was having dinner a Murray's. Ernie, the owner, had given her the same secluded booth she and her late husband used. She was hoping to reconnect with his spirit there; since she wasn't having any luck at the hospice.

She refused to give into the thought which crossed her mind just the other day. A young boy with a heart defect was her patient. She learned the parents were told when he was born they should have it repaired before he was a year old. He was now five. The parents had believed it would heal its self.

She as a physician was no better at dealing with the loss of a loved one than other people. She didn't believe she needed other people's help. She could get on with her life without help from anyone. She thought she could heal herself.

The happy chatter from the adjoining room drifted into the booth. Catherine recognized the voices. Marybeth must be better; she could think of no other reason for their happiness.

It was the furthest thing from reality. Marybeth continued to have mild episodes of chest pain. Each time it was relieved by two doses of nitroglycerine. Her heart was growing weaker and weaker.

She heard Lori tell Michael. "No, you can't have chocolate chip pancakes for dinner; they have too much sugar in them. You'll never get to sleep and you have school in the morning."

"Lori, let the boy eat what he wants."

"No Dad, I know him too well. I'd like some too; but this baby would be awake all night moving and kicking me."

"Okay Lori, I hear you. Michael we'll come back on Saturday for a double serving."

"Awesome! Grandpa!"

"Power Ranger talk, Dad," Jaclyn informed him.

Catherine had to smile; their conversation had helped her foul mood. She left quietly without being seen. The family didn't linger. It was already past Michael's bedtime.

Sadly another event would prevent Michael from enjoying a double serving of chocolate chip pancakes; his grandma would die.

That Thursday, Robert was on his way to the hospice at his normal time. Sara had only arrived a few minutes ahead of him. She had been greeted by the frantic night nurse. "I can't get a blood pressure for Marybeth."

They hurried up the stairs. The nurse's aide explained. "I saw her head slump to the side; I tried to arouse her but she didn't respond to normal stimulation."

"You did exactly as you were instructed." Sara reminded her. "I'm sure her heart gave out; I knew it was very weak. Let me reach her husband." She went downstairs.

The day shift had arrived; they were all in Marybeth's room. Sara was about to dial Robert's cell phone number when he entered the door.

"Mr. Woodward, I'm sorry. Marybeth must have had a heart attack; she passed quickly. We tried to arouse her; it was to no avail."

Robert was stunned; he quickly climbed the stairs. He knelt by her bed; he took hold of her hand. It was still warm; he saw her face. Grey was already coloring her normal skin tones. He wept.

Even at a hospice, this was a normal reaction to death. Families knew when they placed their love ones with them; they would never get well. The staff stepped out; to give Robert time alone with Marybeth.

Sara had a lot to do. Her first call was to Dr. Hassel; his answering service was still on, she left a message. Next was a call to the local Funeral Home and finally the family's pastor at St. Mary's Church.

The resident physician had arrived; he would attest to her death. The staff had given him all the information he needed; including the time of death, 0630. Within the hour, the funeral home was there. Robert had composed himself. He stepped away from her bed. He couldn't watch.

"Step into the hall with me, Mr. Woodward." Sara guided him to a quiet room. Father Stephen had arrived.

Robert sat and rested his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees. The good Father rested his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"I know Robert, it's hard for anyone. You knew this day would come; you have handled the changes in Marybeth well. Many men would have deserted their wife; you didn't. This disease, Alzheimer's is especially bad. It's very slow and no cure in sight.

"You, my faithful servant should not grieve long. You've been grieving for a few years. I'll take you home. Arrangements will be made to bring your car to the house. We can leave when you're ready."

"I'm ready Father. Marybeth is gone."

They traveled in silence. "Who's car Robert?"

"Jeff's, he and Lori are back together."

"Good news, Lori is going to need his support. You know Robert; they're going to know immediately when they see me."

"I suppose they will."

They found the three sitting at the kitchen table; Michael had gone to school.

Jaclyn spoke. "What's wrong, Dad. Father, why are you here?"

"No, no, don't tell me." Lori shouted as she covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Jeff immediately put his arm around her.

"Dad, is it really true?"

"It is Jaclyn. Sara told me she simply let out a sigh as her heart stopped beating. Its muscle was too damaged to keep working."

Father Stephan knew they didn't want to hear a spiritual sermon from him on God's heavenly reward. "You know how to reach me, if there is anything I can do, I can see myself out Robert."

Tears and sobs remained in the room. Jaclyn called the school and cancelled her art program for the first graders; Jeff had nowhere to go; his first interview was next week. Robert left a message with his secretary for his foreman.

Lori and Jeff knew they had to compose themselves before Michael came home. It would be his grandpa who would comfort him. The exchange was mutual.

The funeral was arranged rather quickly. It was scheduled for Saturday at eleven o'clock, at St. Mary's church. Robert had allowed the hospice to make preliminary arrangements; it was part of their service to the family. They recognized the need; no one should do it in a grief filled state of mind.

Robert and the girls had decided not to have viewing. They knew everyone would come to the reception after the funeral. Instead they went by the funeral home that Saturday morning. Jeff kept Michael in the waiting room. Jaclyn had said her goodbye; she stayed with him while Jeff went with his wife. Marybeth had truly thought of him as a son; they had a wonderful relationship. He called her Mom and Robert Dad.

A driver from the funeral home drove them to the church in Robert's Suburban. Back at the house, the caterers were preparing for the reception. Several ladies from the funeral home made a display of pictures of Marybeth.

Most didn't linger; they stayed long enough to pay their respects.

The family began to put their life in order. By Monday they were somewhat ready to get back to normal.


	5. The Cabin

Cabin

By midweek another snow storm packing strong winds engulfed the area. Robert talked as he saw it. "Enough, already, this is absurd."

The next day he told Jeff. "The weather god must have heard me yesterday; it stopped snowing last night."

"That's good Dad; I have an interview at ten."

Robert's family knew about his cabin in the woods. It was well off the main roads, almost impossible for anyone to find. He had gone there after work.

Robert was putting an extra log on the fire when he heard a knock on the front door. He never had visitors. He couldn't imagine anyone finding it with all the snow on the roads to it. He hurried to the door. He spoke before he saw the person's face.

"May I help you?" And then immediately, "Dr. Howard," she spoke at once.

"Where are Robin and Charlie?"

"Not a clue, I bought the cabin from Howard and Millie."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." She turned to leave. Robert followed her to the outer door. He saw no car.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked; after I skidded on an icy spot and landed in the ditch. I saw the smoke from the chimney."

"Were you driving your Jaguar?"

"What's it to you. It's in the ditch. Enjoy your day."

Catherine turned to leave. Robert reminded her. "It's stupid to go out there. It's unlocked, if you change your mind."

Robert shut the door and walked away mumbling. "My grandson has more sense."

Catherine had a chance to think; she opened the door. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were; your action was stupid."

"May I use your phone; cells don't work."

"Neither does this one."

"I can't stay here. I need to get back."

"It seems you have no choice doctor; besides it's almost dark."

"Stay here with you; you're married."

"You don't know."

"Know what, Mr. Woodward?"

"Marybeth died two weeks ago. I thought Dr. Hassel might have told you."

"Haven't seen him, no department meeting this month."

Catherine was distraught. First she had received no comfort from sitting in Tom's old room and now she was going to need to spend a night with a man she hardly knew.

Robert broke the silence. "We might as well make the best of it. Let's not be so formal. I'm Robert. And you are Catherine. May I?"

"I suppose so. And I'm sorry for your loss. Why are you so composed and jovial?"

"I said my goodbye, long ago; while Marybeth still knew me. The Marybeth I knew has been gone for over a year. I saw you leaving the Hospice when I picked up her things last week. I asked about you. I'm sorry for your loss. Didn't you and your husband talk?"

"It's none of your business."

"So you put up a wall to anyone who tries to get you to talk."

"No, I haven't!"

"Then what have you done?"

"It's not fair. We had so much to live for; we were planning retirement and travel."

"I was planning on a wife being a wonderful grandmother. I was angry that Michael was deprived. But I had to realize, I didn't want his only memory was a woman who never spoke his name, kissed or hugged him – not even a smile.

"Don't get me wrong. I wept at the news. I thanked God for the Hospice staff; they took care of everything. Father Stephen came and went home with me. My family mourned with me. The photo album that Lori had made helps us think back on the happy years. We must move on for the sake of Michael and the baby Lori is carrying.

"Life goes on doctor; you should know that. I'm not the big bad wolf, Catherine."

"I know you aren't." Suddenly she shivered noticeably and drew her coat around her.

"Madam Doctor, do you always leave your coat unbuttoned? No wonder you're shivering. Sit here by the fire. No boots either, your feet must be frozen. I'll be right back."

Robert returned with a pair of very heavy socks. "These should warm up your feet."

"I wasn't expecting to take a walk, thank you for your concern."

They both heard the whistle of the tea kettle. "I'm sure you could use some hot tea."

He left the room and returned carrying a tray. "You're quite domesticated."

"Marybeth and I shared family duties; we were partners right from the beginning of our marriage. Neither of us thought certain duties belonged only to the wife and others to a husband."

Robert held the tray while Catherine added sugar to her tea. She held it with both hands: they were very cold.

Robert sat in a chair also near the fireplace. They drank in silence. "Thank you for this, I'm beginning to get warm."

Catherine stood and removed her coat; she traded it for an afghan around her shoulders. "What do I smell?"

"Dinner, I put a pot roast in the oven when I realized I wasn't going to be able to get home. The ice froze over again; even my car's wheels started to spin."

"You must live by the Boy Scout motto, be prepared."

"Yes, I was a Boy Scout, but I owe my cooking skills to my mom. She insisted my brother and I could do some basic cooking. Pot roast has always been a favorite in my house."

"Do you have a favorite recipe?" Robert heard a quiet laugh.

"Will you share Catherine?"

"My mom could never get my face out of my science books long enough to teach me how to cook. She would always tell me. 'I hope you marry a man who will cook for you.'"

"Did you?"

"No, Tom and I either ate out or ordered out. My kitchen looks brand new. He was so understanding; he never complained about my calls to duty."

"I think we could both use a warm meal; let me see if the potatoes and carrots are done."

Catherine had a few minutes alone. She was lost in her thoughts. Why do I enjoy talking to him; he's so different from Tom.


	6. Sharing

Sharing

Catherine woke from her thoughts. "Dinner's ready?"

"Let me use the bathroom first."

Robert had set the table and placed full plates at each place. Catherine sat down.

"This looks really good, Robert."

"Do you drink wine?"

"I do."

Robert poured them each a glass. Catherine knew better than to drink on an empty stomach. She ate several mouthfuls. "This tastes as good as it looks; I tip my hat to the chef."

As they were finishing their wine, Catherine engaged Robert in conversation. "Tell me about your daughters."

"Lori is the oldest. She and her husband were separated until recently. He was a divorce lawyer working to make partner in the firm; lots of late nights and missed meals. Apparently, one of the secretaries tried to seduce him late one night. He really had thrown her out of the office. Young women can be so cruel; she started a rumor. Lori was hasty; she told him to leave."

"You said was a divorce lawyer."

"Correct, it took working on a Sunday, when he was planning to be with Michael, to tell him, this wasn't the future he wanted. He and Lori are back together."

"Sadly, I've known too many young couples getting divorced because of the man working long hours; there are not too many Toms in the world. What does Jaclyn do?"

"She's following in her mom's footsteps; she recently graduated with a degree in art. She paints but also teaches at the local elementary school."

"I memorized a quote when I was younger. Feed the body food and drink, it will survive today. Feed the soul art and music, it will live forever. Art and music are as important as the sciences."

"That was Marybeth's favorite too."

"I liked to paint as a child; trees were my specialty. I also liked to climb them. My mother had a fit; my father told her, 'she'll outgrow it; let her be.'"

"Why don't we continue our conversation on the sofa; it's warmer by the fire."

"I don't mind; I'll sit with you. I'm convinced you're not the big bad wolf. How long have you owned the cabin; I've noticed several changes."

"About six months, I'm a contractor, Woodward Construction. I work with the high school and the junior college; their students did some of the work."

"I see you made the loft more accessible."

"Yes, I recently put a bed up there; as soon as they put up the railing, I'll let Michael come spend the night. Do you play Scrabble?"

"I have; but not in a few years." Catherine couldn't say anymore. Robert understood without her telling him.

"Would you like to play a game or two to pass the time?"

"I would, Robert."

After Catherine won the first two games, Robert exclaimed. "I should have known better than to play scrabble with a doctor. You know too many odd words."

Sheepishly Catherine answered. "I suppose I do; it's a favorite of medical students."

"I better do the dishes; it's late."

"I may not cook; I can help dry."

Catherine and Robert took longer to clean up the dishes and the kitchen; they talked too much.

"We need to get some shut eye Catherine. The snow plow and the salt trucks will be out early."

"What time is it?"

"It's after midnight." Robert sat on the end of the sofa, his feet on a footstool. "I'm going to rest my eyes."

Catherine couldn't speak quickly enough; she heard a soft snore. "I'll take the first watch."

She put the extra logs on the fire and took her spot on the opposite end. Her mind wandered. I can't believe how comfortable I feel being here with Robert. I'm actually happy and content. What an impossible turn of events. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

She woke with her body taking up the entire sofa. Robert had vacated his spot. She knew he wasn't far; she could smell the bacon cooking. Her smile was still there.

She went to the kitchen. "The snow plow and salt truck was here; the road is ready for travel. I thought we needed breakfast before we left."

"You've fixed a feast."

"My Saturday morning special, I've prepared this for years."

"You're full of surprises, Robert."

"My family enjoys my big breakfast but my grandson always reminds me. "I still like chocolate chip pancakes from Murray's."

"Never had them. Tom and I rarely had breakfast together. We ate there often for dinner."

"My family's just the opposite."

"I need to tell you. I heard you there the other day. I was surprised you were so happy. I heard Lori's comment and yours. They were spoken like a true grandpa."

"That was the day Jeff decided to pursue another way to use his law degree. I suppose we should leave soon."

"Yes, before someone sends the police to find us."

"Lori knew about me; I was able to make a call before the phone went dead."

"Were you on call?"

"No, but I am today."

Robert's car went up the incline with little slipping of the wheels. The road back to town was cleared. "Where's your car Catherine?"

"It's not far. Thank goodness, I didn't have far to walk before I found the cabin."

"I see you did drive your Jaguar."

"It's a very personal battle, with me and my emotions; I know I need to resolve them. Believe it or not, you have helped me."

"I don't know how but you're welcome. I see we're in the neighborhood."

"I live on Grey Knoll, by the lake. I see my snow service has been here; my walkway is cleared again."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Maybe one day we can talk again, Robert. I need to tell you; I enjoyed being with you. It turned out to be a very special night."

"Ditto, as the kids say today. See you around."

Catherine went inside; she stood at her window; she watched until he was on the street. She thought she saw him wave. Catherine, are you attracted to him? She smiled.


	7. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

The next day was the Christmas Party for the children at the hospital. It was for patients and the staff's families. Catherine hadn't attended last year's; no one expected she would. And she never expected to look forward to this year's with such great joy.

William greeted her. "You seem different, Catherine."

"I feel different. The Christmas season has brought new life to me."

"How so?"

"Unexplainable, it just is."

"May I buy you a cup of eggnog?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be the Christmas season without at least one cup."

She saw Dr. Wells and his family. His wife spoke to her. "Dr. Howard, we owe you a big favor for taking call for David again."

"Susan, it's no problem; he belongs at home with you and the children."

"Hopefully, one day we can repay you."

"Now, you know that's not necessary."

The party wound down; Santa Claus rang his bell as he wished everyone a Merry Christmas. And Catherine felt this one would be merry for her as well. She drove away in her SUV to an unlikely destination.

This would be the first time she returned to the cemetery since Tom was buried. "I hope I can find it." She had a general idea of its location. The attendants at the cemetery had all the grave markers cleared of snow.

She had asked for a bench to be placed near it. She thought she would visit often. She hadn't; instead she had returned to his room at the hospice.

It was cleared of snow also; she sat. "Hello, Tom; I know I've avoided your final resting place. For months I sensed your spirit in your old room at the hospice; you've left there; you've moved on. I know Tom, I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry.

"I met a man, whose wife died recently at the hospice. She had Alzheimer's and heart disease; I suppose you already knew that. I believe our meeting was no accident; it was part of God's great plan.

"We helped each other Tom; he may be the one; the one with whom I can live out the rest of my days. I know you approve; you so much as told me so. I couldn't comprehend your request; I can now. I feel all warm inside, thank you for your blessing."

Catherine heard the ducks; they beckoned her to follow them. She wanted to go see Robert; she felt it wasn't the right time. She was sure his family had Christmas traditions.

Robert wasn't home at the moment; he and his family were at the Christmas Tree lot. His girls took more than an hour to decide on the right tree. The salesman helped Robert and Jeff load it on the roof of the car; multiple ropes secured it.

The two men with a little help from Jaclyn were able to get it inside. Its place was front and center of the front window. For two hours the family decorated it; first the lights, then the fragile bulbs that Marybeth had used.

Finally, they put on all the handmade ornaments, those from each of the girls; all made since they were about two and then all those Michael had made. It was completed with gold garland and a brilliant star on top. They admired it in silence; until Michael spoke.

"Santa's going to use his Power Ranger sled this Christmas, Grandpa; he's giving his reindeer this Christmas off."

"Is that right, Michael; who told you?"

"Jaclyn said Santa has to get with the times." Robert rolled his eyes to hold back his laugh.

"Okay everyone, the lasagna we bought from Romero's is hot and waiting to be eaten. This baby tells me it's past dinner."

"We're all hungry, Lori."

Robert helped serve; Jaclyn passed the salad. They watched a movie with Michael before heading to bed, all of them.

The next morning started off in typical Woodward family tradition. Robert was cooking breakfast. "You're up early, Lori."

"Couldn't sleep, Dad; I'm uncomfortable"

"Are you in labor?"

"I don't think so; it's nothing like I remember with Michael."

Jeff followed very soon. "Are you okay? You were up several times last night. I'm not taking any chances. I'm calling the doctor."

"It's Christmas Eve, Jeff."

"Now Lori you know someone is always on call; there are three doctors in the practice."

He placed the call; everyone heard Jeff give Lori's information. "The answering service will have him call you, Dr. Mobley is on call."

The phone rang only minutes later. Lori told him about being awake during the night and feeling like the baby was very low.

"What did he tell you?"

"To bring me to the emergency room; he would meet us there."

Robert immediately turned off all the burners; put the rest of the food back in the refrigerator. All of them went with her.

They pulled under the portico by the Emergency Room; staff was waiting for Lori with a wheelchair. "Dr. Mobley's waiting for you in Labor and Delivery." Jeff followed behind.

A nurse recognized Robert. "Bring your family Mr. Woodward; I'll take you to the second floor. You can wait there." All of them followed her.

Robert saw her immediately. "Dr. Howard, are you on duty?"

Catherine saw Jaclyn and Michael; she responded similarly. "I am Mr. Woodward; I took call for the general pediatrician so he could spend today and tomorrow with his family. Is something wrong?"

"I brought Lori in; she wasn't feeling well."

"Let me see if I can learn anything; I'll be back."

Robert paced and drank coffee. "Are you worried, Dad?"

"I am Jaclyn; your sister's early."

Catherine hurried back to Robert; she had concerned news. Jaclyn couldn't hear the conversation but she could see them. She saw Catherine touch her dad's hand, before she walked away. Robert spoke to her.

"Your sister's been in labor for a while; the baby's heart beat is slower than normal. If she doesn't deliver soon; they will need to do a caesarean section."

"You mean cut her open."

"Shh, Jaclyn, I don't want Michael to hear." Luckily the nurse had brought him a Power Ranger game to play; he was engaged in it.

"I wonder how Jeff is holding up."

"What do you mean?"

"He almost fainted when Lori cut her finger."

The nurse heard her. "Husbands don't see much; they stay at the head of the table. We've never had one faint."

"Jeff could be the first."

"Jaclyn cut that out, you should know better."

"Dr. Howard's coming Dad; she's smiling."

"I see."

Robert spoke to her. "You must have good news."

"I do. You have a perfect granddaughter; she's small but very healthy, a great pair of lungs."

"Does that mean she will cry a lot Grandpa?"

"Not a lot Michael, but enough to make her wishes known."

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard you the evening you ate at Murray's; seems you like chocolate chip pancakes."

"I do. Grandpa promised me a double serving next time we eat there."

"Just remember, Michael, Power Rangers don't need a lot of sugar; they have Ranger power."

"You're good, Dr. Howard."

"I must be, Jaclyn. I need to be up on all the kiddy stuff; it helps me talk with my children."

Robert heard it all. She really is a special lady. It was his turn to smile.

Robert and Catherine had exchanged smiles; they both knew not to say anything.


	8. The Kiss

The Kiss

In about forty-five minutes Jeff came out beaming. "She's beautiful Dad."

"We heard she has great lungs."

"You heard right; she sounds wonderful. Shall we watch them give her a bath?"

"She needs a bath already; she just got here. Is she dirty?"

"Not really Michael; all babies get a bath soon after they are born." His dad explained.

Catherine had excused herself; she was on duty. She had babies to discharge so they could enjoy Christmas Day at home. She wasn't far away; she could hear the little baby, cry and cry; then there was silence. Catherine had finished; she saw the Campbell baby all wrapped up and very warm now.

"May I take her?"

"She's all yours, Dr. Howard." Sally, the nurse, saw her joy. Silently, she spoke, "finally."

Catherine came into the viewing area. "Michael, would you like to hold your sister?"

"Can I Daddy?"

"You can, sit on that big chair."

The nurse had wrapped the blankets around her; all you could see was her little face. Michael reached for her; Lori had taught him how to hold a baby. "She's asleep already."

"Yes, Michael, babies do a lot of it their first couple of weeks of life. She'll tell your mommy and daddy when she needs something."

"May I have a turn, Michael?"

"Sure Grandpa."

"She is tiny, Dr. Howard."

"Six pounds is not a bad weight for one born a little early. Jaclyn would you like to hold her before I return her to the nursery?"

Jaclyn took her. "She's definitely lighter than Michael; but she does look like him."

"Did I look like a girl, Aunt Jaclyn?"

Catherine answered. "No Michael, it means there's no doubt she's your sister. The nurse will take her to your mommy's room soon. You can see her again. Let me have her, Jaclyn; I need to return her to the nursery."

Catherine stopped by Lori's room an hour or so later. "I'm on duty tomorrow; I'll see you in the morning." She left; Robert didn't say a word. He was trying to ignore his feelings.

The next morning, Catherine returned to the hospital before Robert arrived with Michael and Jaclyn. No other babies had been born overnight; the Campbell little girl was one of only four in the nursery, Catherine scrubbed her hands and did all the babies examinations; Robert's granddaughter was last. "Sally, let me sign her out; I'll take her to her mother."

"Of course, Dr. Howard, she's all yours."

The wheels on the baby's bed were noisy; Catherine did quiet them a little by slowing down as she approached the room. She heard Robert's voice as she got close to the room.

Everyone heard the bassinet enter the room. Catherine was greeted by, "Merry Christmases," from all of them. "Yes, it is a Merry Christmas."

"She's still asleep."

"Michael, she was awake earlier; she woke your dad she was so loud."

"Before I leave her, I need to check your bracelet, Lori."

She unwrapped the baby's blanket to find the bracelet on her foot. "Repeat after me, Baby Girl Campbell," then "eight five four."

"Why did you do that, Dr. Howard?"

"We always do it, Michael. We need to be sure this is your sister. Sometime a baby is placed in the wrong bassinet." Michael smiled. And so did Robert.

"I'll catch up with you later, my pager just buzzed."

Catherine had to leave; she was being overwhelmed by her feelings. She checked on the baby later that afternoon; she was back in the nursery. She was told both Lori and Jeff were asleep. The family had gone home. They would come back later for a visit.

Catherine continued to have irrational thoughts; that's what she called her emotions. She ate lunch before going home; even took a box of food home with her. Later in the afternoon, she watched a football game. She was anxious for the day to pass.

The next day, Dr. Wells discharged the baby, Catherine had the day off. There was not a cloud in the sky. She had heard the weather report; "no more storms in the foreseeable future." She went for a ride; took the road out of town. She was anticipating her destination; she hoped her intuition was correct.

After breakfast, Robert told his family he needed to check on the work site. He told Michael. "You go with your Aunt to pick up your mommy, daddy and new sister. You can go with me another day; remember I said I would take you Murray's for breakfast; we will."

"Sure, Grandpa, I want to see if the baby is awake."

"Thanks buddy."

Jaclyn drove Jeff's car to the hospital to bring them home. Robert actually went to the cabin to work. He needed time to think.

He had been there a few hours. He had made a few simple repairs while he thought.

Catherine's intuition had been correct; she saw his car. She hurried to the door.

A knock on the window of the door startled him. "What poor soul is lost this time?"

Catherine heard him. She answered when he opened the door. "I'm the poor lost soul."

"This is a surprise, Catherine. How'd you get here?"

"Look for yourself."

Robert did look. "A very sensible car, Catherine. Is it new?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, sorry, I wasn't thinking straight; you surprised me."

"We need to talk."

"Let me have your coat; have a seat by the fire. I don't have the furnace on."

Catherine grabbed the afghan again; wrapped it around her shoulders. They sat where they had previously, on chairs on either side of the fireplace.

"What's on your mind?"

"Let me start with the car. It's Tom's car. I drove it last winter, until Thanksgiving Day. I had taken a leave of absence; I practically lived at the hospice. I hadn't been home in over a week; I needed clean clothes. I made a decision to leave.

"I hurried. I took time for a shower. I gathered the clothes from the cleaners; packed them on the back seat and drove back quickly. I was immediately greeted by Veronica. The only words I heard were, 'turn for the worse.' I ran up the stairs; I knew immediately. I thought I was prepared; I wasn't. I begged for more time with him. Then he slipped away.

"I never drove his SUV again. I thought I was ready on Thanksgiving Day; I wasn't; I just couldn't do it."

"Why could you today?"

"Tom and I had a talk; I went to the cemetery. It was the first time; I tried to connect with him in his old room at the hospice. I knew he had left there. Robert, he had told me to find love again. I was adamant in my words, never, ever, I told him.

"I was wrong. I've had feelings that make we wonder. Could this be my second chance; could I be so blessed."

"I won't keep you wondering. Marybeth told me something similar. If you believe in second chances; so do I."

Robert walked to Catherine; he offered her his hands. He pulled her to her feet. His hands pushed the afghan to the floor. They rested on her shoulders. They stood there in front of the fireplace; the fire was only embers now, still the sputtering of steam from a few logs could be heard. The embers glowed giving the room a romantic ambiance.

"I believe we should find out."

"Yes, Robert, we should."

They were close enough to pick up the scents each was wearing. Catherine's settled into Robert's olfactory nerve, a perfect blend of a citrus base, made fragrant with additions of lemon, jasmine, lily of the valley mixed with an oil of sandalwood, vanilla and amber. All this was a part of the Chanel formula.

Catherine smelled Robert's traditional aftershave. The formula called for sage and cinnamon. Catherine detected a pleasant musk and cedarwood scent. She knew instantly, it was Old Spice.

These smells enhanced the moment. Catherine closed her eyes as Robert's face drew closer. Neither was the aggressor; their lips met instantly as their eyes closed. It was intense but not harsh or hurting. Immediately their brains received messages; they produced the feeling that is often described as floating on cloud nine or a similar cliché. Various substances filled their bodies; they brought them to the edge of euphoria. Their bodies exhibited physical signs; an increase in their heart rate, they took deeper breaths; their cheeks held a slight flush and their pupils had dilated.

All these physical happenings cause people to hang on to their partner as Robert and Catherine were doing; a bear hug, a tight embrace but not squishing.

The quite room filled with moans and the gulp of air each took in quickly; only to resume the kiss. Robert relaxed his bear hug and soothed Catherine's back. Neither wanted it to end; the sequence was repeated; only Catherine's hands rested on his arms. In a moment their lips parted; their cheeks were still close.

With their faces only an inch apart; they opened their eyes.

**A/N:** This is where the movie ends, but not my story.


	9. Now What

Now What

Robert and Catherine remained still; neither could move. Both had to blink several times in order to focus. They were still in a state of euphoria. Catherine fell against him, weak, panting and sweaty; her knees began to give way.

Robert sensed what was happening. "Oh no, don't you faint on me."

He quickly brought his arms into the bear hug position. Luckily, they weren't far from the sofa. He forcibly pushed her to it. "Sit, Catherine."

She did. Immediately, her head was in her hands. It almost touched her knees.

"I guess we found out, Catherine."

"I suppose we did."

Her symptoms lessened; she was able to sit up. She let her head fall back against the sofa. She was smiling.

"You woke a part of me that's been asleep a long time."

"I felt it too, Catherine. I'm convinced we belong together."

"Is it too soon for you?"

"No Catherine, Father Stephan told me, my period of grieving started a long time ago. I believe him."

"I don't think my friends will blink an eye; they've waited a year for me to come to terms with Tom's death."

"It's late Catherine. Let me close the damper part way; the embers will die out soon. I promised the girls I would pick up dinner from Romero's. Do you have something to eat?"

Catherine was silent. "Never mind, I'll buy your dinner too. Maybe we shouldn't wait very long to get married; you might disappear on me."

"I won't disappear but if you insist, I thank you."

"Stay close behind my car, Catherine, it's tricky getting out of here in the dark."

They parked side by side at the restaurant. Catherine rolled down her window. "Stay put, it won't take me long."

He was true to his word. He put his big bag in his car. Once again Catherine rolled down her window. "Here you go Catherine, you can probably get at least two meals from it."

"What did you get me?"

"Cheese ravioli, it keeps well. Can you come to the cabin tomorrow afternoon?"

"I can, don't run off: I need a kiss."

"You are special."

The kiss didn't linger; the temperature had really dropped since sunset. Robert smiled all the way home. Catherine's never left her face.

Robert watched as she drove into her garage. He had decided. I won't wait very long at all.

At home, he was greeted with, "where have you been, at the cabin? We're starved."

"Sorry, I got busy; the time got away from me."

"When can I sleep at the cabin, Grandpa?"

"Maybe in the spring, when it's not so cold and the railing is up on the loft."

"Come on, Michael; let's eat while it's hot." Jeff gently guided him to the kitchen table.

Catherine's house was cold; she kept the furnace on very low. She disliked wasting money to heat the big house. She fixed a plate of the ravioli and took it to her bedroom, along with a glass of wine.

Her bedroom had a small sitting room; it had a gas fireplace. She flicked the switch and sat at the small table near it to eat. Her mind dwelled on their kiss; not the second one, the first. She came to the same conclusion Robert had.

He was the one who had to come up with creative ways to leave his house. His family all knew he had given his crew off until after the New Year. He also had to suppress his smile. He kept his happiness inside. This morning, after breakfast he made it known, he had a new client from out of town to meet.

"I don't know how long I'll be. Jaclyn, the pot roast is ready to put in the oven. I think you can peel and cut up the potatoes. And cut the carrots into small pieces. It's a big piece of meat. You need to put in the oven around two o'clock. You should add the vegetables an hour or so later."

"I will Dad."

He didn't see a smirk from her. He felt he had been convincing. He left the house.

Catherine had some office work to do. She came in and left unnoticed; the week after Christmas was always slow. No appointments were made; people were still celebrating.

She found Robert fixing lunch when she arrived. "I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch."

"No, I was in a hurry to see you."

"I had to pretend I had a new client to meet. I don't like being deceptive. The girls will understand eventually. Now may I have a kiss?"

"Just one, Robert?"

"No, as many as you wish to share."

They stood in the kitchen, kissing for many moments. "Let's eat Catherine."

Lunch wasn't fancy, a sandwich and a salad. They brought their plates to the table. When they had finished they sat close on the sofa to talk. The topics varied.

"When did you first want to be a doctor, Catherine?"

"That started when I was about ten. At first I wanted to be a ballerina and then a singer. I have a real gift for learning songs. I hear them once or twice and I know all the words. My parents focused me on more serious callings.

"We had a wonderful family doctor. My mother had told him about my interest in science. He invited me to observe in his office. I did and learned I really enjoyed it. My grades were always excellent. When we moved to California, the school put me in all advanced classes. I wasn't yet sixteen when I graduated.

"I completed my pre-med studies in three years. I then entered UCLA's medical program. What about you? When did you get interested in construction?"

"We moved here after my dad's stint in the Navy. I had always loved to make things. I took all the woodworking classes I could; but my mom made sure I also had enough credits to get into college.

"I see the fire has died, Catherine; it's our signal to leave. I left instructions for Jaclyn to put the pot roast in the oven. My family was waiting for dinner last night; I didn't want to be responsible for dinner tonight."

"I think you have them spoiled, Robert."

"Maybe so Catherine, here's your coat." He held it for her to slip into it. It wasn't quite dusk. Catherine didn't need to follow Robert as close as she had last night. Again he watched until her garage door closed.

They met every day, sometimes after breakfast but usually around the noon hour. They both kept their promise to others.

Michael got his breakfast at Murray's. "Now remember, Michael, Power Rangers don't need a lot of sugar."

"I know Grandpa, Mommy reminded me,"

And Catherine kept her lunch date with Marina. She found it most difficult to suppress her happiness. And then she had to decline her invitation to New Year's Day dinner.

"I have a bug plate of food waiting for me to eat while watching all the day's football games." That appeared to satisfy Marina. Catherine didn't know at the time; it really would be true.

When the couple met, they talked non-stop. They packed into those few hours, months' worth of stories about their pasts. Each spoke about their awkward growing up years.

"I bet you were cute, Catherine."

"Heavens no Robert, I was skinny as a bean pole. I had bad legs and a lazy eye."

"I had braces, wore glasses and spoke with a lisp."

"We would have made quite a pair, Robert. How did you and Marybeth meet?

At a dance our freshman year in college; she loved to dance and so did I; we became an instant couple. I invited her to the Homecoming dance; that night I purposed. I was surprised she said yes right away. Our marriage survived my army time when I was away. That's why the age spread between Lori and Jaclyn.

"When I returned; I completed college by going to night school. A local construction company hired me; I was promoted rapidly; offered a partnership about ten years ago. Five years ago, I bought out the retiring partner; it's now Robert Woodward Construction Company.

"Marybeth's mental problems took us by surprise; the diagnosis devastated both of us. Lori had Jeff; they were married by then. Michael was born in their second year. Jaclyn was still in high school; she couldn't deal with the illness; she found reasons to sleep at her girlfriends' houses. I was in no shape to help her; I could barely survive each day."

"No one has any clue how Alzheimer's affects a family. I understand completely why you placed her at the hospice."

"Your experience there must have been difficult; you knew Tom was going to die; you didn't know when."

"Even then I had a Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde personality; I eventually could not concentrate at work. I knew I had to take a leave of absence. I've already told you about his last hours. I'm going to change the subject. How did you learn to enjoy dancing?"

Robert chuckled. "My mom wasn't about to have two wallflowers for sons; she made us take lessons. As typical boys, we both resisted but then we grew up and saw it as a way to meet girls. Do you dance?"

Catherine laughed. "Tell me Catherine."

"How ironic, my father taught me; he wanted to take the tomboy out of me. Our backgrounds are very different; we also have many similarities. My mind tells me what my heart already knows; we were meant for each other."

They didn't only talk. They were in love. Like any couple they would share moments of passionate necking; they knew when to stop; they both had old fashioned values.

"Catherine, there's no need to wait any longer; New Year's Day is the perfect day to tell my family."

"And what will the Woodward's family chef be cooking?"

"A simple meal, ham from the Ham store, sweet potatoes with marshmallows; black-eyed peas, my mom's recipe, a must have for good luck in the New Year, my grandmother's green beans, store bought rolls and a cranberry salad – no big deal."

"Are you going to tell them ahead of time?"

"Only that I've invited a poor lost soul to have dinner with us."

"Is that for real?"

"Yep," as Michael would say. "Are you nervous?"

"Anxious is a better word."

"Don't be; it will be a piece of cake, you'll see."

"Okay, I believe you. What time is dinner?"

"I need to look at the broadcast schedule; we eat when our least favorite teams are playing."

"I've heard of families who do that; never thought I would be marrying into one of them."

"I'll call your cell phone when I find out."

Catherine didn't have long to wait. That same night Robert called. "We'll eat around four o'clock. Please come between three and three-thirty."

"Okay, I love you, Robert; it's going to be a wonderful New Year,"

"I feel the same Catherine. I hope you know how much I love you."

"I do, Robert, I send my kisses."

"I hope you sense my mine. See you tomorrow. Good night my love."

"Good night, Robert."


	10. New Years Day

New Year's Day

'Twas New Year's Day at the house on Grey Knoll; no one was stirring, not even a mouse. Catherine lay in her bed dreaming of Robert. There was no noise out on the snow covered lawn; only the ducks honked as they flew overhead. Her only vision was being in the arms of her new love.

Catherine didn't spring from her bed; but she was awake and she did get up. Her warm bathroom and slippers were waiting for her. Her destination was the kitchen. No coffee for her, hot tea would have to do. And her usual bowl of oatmeal and nuts would fill her belly.

The sitting room of her bedroom was her destination; again she turned on the gas fireplace and the TV. She heard the weather report, 'cold and cloudy, no precipitation anticipated.'

Catherine was in no hurry to dress; she had plenty of time. She found her favorite seasonal old movie was on, _The Bishop's Wife_. She settled on the settee to watch it.

The house on Hall Brook Drive had one mouse stirring. Robert was in the kitchen preparing the family's traditional breakfast. It was nothing exotic; he fried bacon; made the pancake batter. The eggs were on the counter getting warm; he had learned long ago warm eggs fry up better.

A tiny baby was suckling at her mother's breast. Lori's milk was more than sufficient. She joined her dad in the kitchen.

"I need some food, Dad. Marybeth is nursing very well." She sliced a piece of breakfast bread and drank a cup of milk.

"I'm going to catch a nap while I can."

"Okay, Lori, I am going to fix some snacks for lunch; they'll be in the family room."

The other three joined him within the hour. "As usual, Dad, this was exceptional. Michael and I will go downstairs and play a game."

"And I'm going to tune in the pre-game jibber-jabber; the first game is at eleven o'clock." Jeff told him.

Robert didn't mind they left him; he could daydream about Catherine. Oh, how he longed to hold her and kiss her until her knees bent. Even his thoughts had stirred him.

Before he fixed the snacks, he prepared all the side dishes for dinner. The black-eyed peas had soaked overnight; he added the flavorings and put the pot on simmer. The green beans were easy; two cans of seasoned mushroom soup were mixed with them. They were covered with French Fried Onions. He would bake them later. The sweet potatoes had been boiled, peeled and mashed. The ham was out of the refrigerator; it tasted better at room temperature.

Robert carried the snacks to the family room and joined his family. Lori did the same after she fed Marybeth again.

Catherine had had a snack as well; an apple and some cheese. It was now two o'clock; Catherine was trying to select her outfit. She didn't want to be too dressy; she wanted to be comfortable, yet feminine. She searched her closet.

At first she was exasperated, then she found it. A favorite skirt she hadn't worn in years, a long straight skirt in a nubby tweed fabric. She held it up to her. "I think it still fits."

Before she put it on, she found a long sleeved white blouse. She put it on and slipped the skirt over her hips. Catherine admired herself in the mirror. The base color could be described as light Cappuccino coffee brown. It had a plaid look; formed by many horizontal and a few vertical thick strands of yarn like threads. They were in colors of sunlight yellow, deep sky blue and accented with some in dark green and the dark pink of magenta.

Catherine liked what she saw. She added her jeweled UCLA pin; she attached it to the points of the collar. She had also found a loosely knit cardigan sweater in the same deep sky blue color.

She put on a pair of comfortable shoes. Her brown coat and cream colored scarf were in the closet downstairs.

It was three-fifteen, Catherine rang the doorbell rang at Robert's house. Catherine could hear him. "No, Michael, I'll get the door, you go play Power Rangers with Aunt Jaclyn."

Robert opened the door; immediately he put his fingers to Catherine's lips, "Shh."

"Who's there, Dad?"

"Oh, some poor lost soul."

"Come on, Dad, stop teasing." Jeff walked up the stairs. And rather loudly spoke, "Dr. Howard!" He looked at Robert then Catherine. "Tell me, Dad."

"Catherine's our dinner guest."

"Go on."

"Later Jeff, let's enjoy dinner first." His eyes sparkled. His face held an impish but playful grin.

"May I take your coat, Catherine?"

"Of course, Robert."

Robert admired her outfit; he didn't have time to speak. Neither did Catherine; although she had seen his face. Everyone had heard Jeff and came running. Jaclyn and Michael came from the basement family room and Lori from the downstairs bedroom which was the baby's second nursery.

"You keep surprises well, Dad."

"I suppose, Lori; let's enjoy dinner. Catherine and I will share later."

"Can I help you, Robert?"

"Not much left to do; Jaclyn set our rarely used dining room table."

"I was surprised when he told me to set a sixth place. I never expected it was for you, Dr. Howard."

"He told me, I was a surprise. And please, call me Catherine."

Catherine did follow Robert to the kitchen along with Jaclyn and Lori. They carried the prepared dishes to the table.

"I need to stay right here by the oven, Catherine; I want the marshmallows on the sweet potatoes brown not burnt,"

"Have you ever burnt them?"

"One year, I told the girls, a little charcoal wouldn't hurt them. They scraped off the burnt part anyway. Okay, everyone, they're ready; take your seats."

Robert carried the hot dish and placed it on a trivet. Catherine found the empty seat; it was to the left of Robert's place at the head of the table. Jeff had the other end; Jaclyn sat next to Catherine. Lori and Michael were on the other side.

"You prepared a feast, Robert."

"Like I told you, it's no big deal; everything is easy to prepare."

"It's been awhile since I've enjoyed a home cooked holiday meal."

Michael said the typical grace recited by most young children. His dad added, "Let's eat."

Everyone was hungry; there was very little talking. Robert and Jeff had a bet going on about the late game, The Rose Bowl. "I must root for UCLA."

It was Jeff who asked. "Why Catherine?"

"I have two degrees from there, undergraduate and medical school. They usually have a pretty good team."

"Girls, don't play football."

"That's true Michael; it fun to watch. My father and I would watch all of them; my mom and grandmother had already given up trying to teach me to cook."

"You don't cook, Catherine."

"Very little, Lori."

"What do you eat?"

"I fix a big bowl of heart healthy oatmeal and nuts every morning. I eat a big lunch at the hospital, if I can. If I don't, I might stop for a take-out-meal. I snack on peanut butter and jelly in the evening."

Robert looked at his watch. "Almost game time; put your plates in the sink. I'll get everything in the refrigerator."

The game was a nail bitter; the score kept changing. Jeff won the bet. Catherine and Robert found them both lamenting their team's loss. Lori looked at the clock; it was eight-thirty.

"Michael, you need to say good night; you have school in the morning."

Michael pouted. "Think of all you have to tell your friends," Catherine told him. "You have a new baby sister and you've made a new friend. Can I have a hug?"

Michael was shy; Catherine grabbed him. "Why don't you call me Dr. Cat, all my children do?"

"Thank you, Dr. Cat, see you around." Catherine thought, I plan to be around a lot. Jeff put him to bed; Lori needed to feed baby Marybeth. Catherine and Jaclyn helped Robert clean up the kitchen.

"Let's go sit in the family room before Catherine needs to go home." Robert was sure Lori and Jaclyn had been talking. They were polite.

"I invited Catherine here for a reason. Sometimes we have no control over events; the unexpected may happen at any moment. Catherine found my cabin after sliding off the road into a ditch. She saw the smoke from the chimney; she had been to the cabin a few years ago."

"Let me continue Robert. I believe you know I'm a widow. My husband Tom died from prostate cancer, a year ago, at the hospice. I can't really explain why I did what I did. I never accepted his death. I never moved beyond my grief and I didn't allow anyone to help me – until that day at the cabin. Your dad tore down the wall I had built."

Robert continued. "We've spent a lot of time together, talking; and I mean that, we talked. We both feel we have many more years left and we don't want to be alone. We want to share them together. We want to get married."

"I have no doubt, you're in love. Did he tell you he and our mom dated only a few weeks before they married?"

"He did, Lori. I never thought I would fall in love again; your dad stole my heart. It's unexplainable."

"When? Jeff asked.

"We need about a week; I'm sure Father Stephen will marry us."

"And where will you live?"

"At the cabin for now, Jeff."

All of them asked, "Why?"

"We need our own space and besides, this is your house, Jeff and Lori."

"Not unless we can work out a deal."

"We'll talk later, Jeff."

"Why not your house, Catherine?"

"Too many memories, Lori, Tom and I built it and it's way too big."

"The housing market favors sellers right now; there are very few on the market. Catherine thinks one of the pediatricians may be interested in it. We don't plan to live at the cabin indefinitely. I know there are several small lake front lots available. We'll build our home together."

"Michael's going to be thrilled. He likes you, Catherine."

"He's easy to like, Lori."

"Your mom and I talked after her diagnosis. She told me not to pass up love if it should come my way."

"Ironically, so did Tom. I believe both of them are smiling. I better get home. I have a department meeting early tomorrow morning. Thank you for dinner."

"You need to thank Dad; he did all the work."

"I plan to."

Robert held her coat. She slipped her arms I and drew it around her. "I don't need to button it, Robert. I'm going right to the car."

"I know, but it is covering your outfit."

"Did you enjoy it, Robert?"

"So you noticed my looks; it does fit you well, Catherine."

"You did stare. We could talk all night; I do need to get home."

Robert took advantage of her unbuttoned coat; he reached under it to hold her close for a kiss. Catherine didn't mind. Their passionate kiss stirred her internal feelings; she had to get her legs under her before she let go. Reluctantly, they both parted.

Robert opened the car door. "Call me when you get home. I want to be sure my future wife is home safe and sound."

Robert watched her drive away. He smiled. In a few days it will all be different Robert.

His family had gone to bed. Robert turned out the downstairs lights. His cell phone rang the moment he entered his bedroom.

"Safe and sound, Robert," he immediately heard.

"Good, I miss you already. I know we both have busy days tomorrow. It will probably be in late afternoon before we can connect."

"Yes, you're right."

The phone call concluded with "I love you," from both of them.


	11. Wedding Plans

Wedding plans two

Both Catherine and Robert were up early the day after their New Year's Day announcement. Their happiness was quite evident by their smiles which had never left them. They both knew they needed to temper them; neither wanted any cause for questions, at least not yet.

Robert was lucky; he had several appointments with prospective clients. They kept him busy until the afternoon.

Catherine had a more difficult task. She couldn't hide in her office. The Cardiology department meeting was on her schedule. Catherine couldn't hide in the back and be quiet; she had an active role. The world of pediatric cardiology was changing; they were planning a large conference to be held at St. Mary's in the spring. Her savior was the fact this group were mostly men; no one seemed to recognize her extreme happiness.

Patient appointments, rounds on those in the hospital and more meetings kept her busy until the afternoon. Catherine closed the door on her office; she could finally let her smile fill her face, no one could see her.

Robert could wait no longer to talk with his bride-to-be. He had to dial the main number of the hospital to reach her. In seconds, the phone rang in her office. She had been daydreaming about Robert; she jumped when it rang. Not knowing who it was; she answered professionally.

_Dr. Howard, may I help you?_

Robert teased, all she heard was heavy breathing. _Hello, Robert, I was sitting here thinking about you._

"I've been thinking about you too; let's take a chance and go the church and see if Father Stephen can see us. Can you get away?"

"_I'm done for the day."_

"Give me twenty minutes; I'll pick you up in front of the hospital."

_I'll be waiting._

Catherine tidied up her desk before walking to the lobby. She timed it perfectly; she saw his car come into the circle in front of the hospital. She opened the door herself and got in. Robert reached for her; a kiss was his greeting. They drove away; the church wasn't far.

"I hope he's there, Robert."

"We're about to find out." Robert had parked the car; he hurried around it to open Catherine's door. He held out his hand. "Are you ready, Catherine?"

"More than ready."

They held hands as they walked up the walkway. The home, like the cabin, had a small room you entered before opening the door to the residence. They dropped hands before entering the house. A receptionist's desk was before them. The woman looked up. She saw Catherine whom she did not know; but in a second she saw and heard Robert.

"Marlene, is Father Stephen here?"

"Yes, are you two together?"

Robert's voice had traveled into the office; Father Stephen had heard him. He was getting up from his chair when he heard. "Yes, Catherine and I would like to have a few minutes of his time."

The priest hurried to the door. "This is a surprise, Robert and Catherine. I have no appointments; please come in my office and take a seat."

Father Stephen couldn't help but notice their smiles. "Who's going to speak first?" He asked.

"Let me begin, Catherine. "I'm sure you remember what you told me after Marybeth died. After her funeral, I spent time at the cabin I had bought last summer. It was my escape; a place where I could pound out my feelings. I soon found out that God works in amazing ways.

He began to tell the story of how he and Catherine had fallen in love. He started from the very beginning; he didn't leave out anything, not even their first kiss.

"Father, we both feel we've been given a second chance to love someone for the remainder of our lives."

"God's plan for us can sometimes be like a lightning bolt; totality unexpected. I have no doubt you love each other deeply."

"Father, we could go to the courthouse and get married; but we would prefer you to conduct the ceremony."

"Sooner rather than later, I presume."

"Yes, if possible."

"The Church allows us to make discretionary decisions about the waiting period; like we do during wars. Do you have a date in mind?"

"We need this weekend to prepare the cabin; our home for now. A week from this Thursday would be perfect."

"What time?"

Together they said, "Noon."

"Noon it is, can we meet again on Friday? I have to attend the Bishop's conference next week."

"Friday around three."

"Perfect, Robert."

He waited for the door to close. "Marlene, I don't think I've ever met a couple who are so right for each other; I believe they will have one long happy marriage."

"I noticed too, Father."

Out in the car, the happy couple kissed. "Catherine, let's have dinner at my house and share our news."

Dinner was almost ready when they arrived. The family was still enjoying the meals which were delivered every day since New Year's Day. Jeff had made sure everything was hot. Jaclyn spent a lot of time with Michael. They were playing a game when they arrived. Marybeth was still nursing almost every three hours.

Catherine peaked into the bedroom. Lori was putting her in the crib. Catherine looked at her. "I can tell she's growing, Lori; her little face is fuller."

"She has Catherine. I weighed one day with her in my arms and then without her; there was over a pound difference."

They joined the others at the table. The couple tried not to be all smiles. Still, Jaclyn noticed. "You're smiles are telling; have you set a date?"

"We have, next Thursday at noon."

"My calendar isn't full; I'll block the time." Jeff told them."

"And that's my planning afternoon; I can be there."

"And I can take Michael out of school for the afternoon." Michael didn't have much to say; he was listening.

"Are you inviting anyone else?"

"Catherine's inviting her friends, William and Marina. I'm inviting my foreman and his wife. Girls, you've met them before, Chuck and Denise. Both couples will be our witnesses and sign our marriage certificate."

"Are you going to buy a gown, Catherine?"

"No, Lori, I have a dress I wore to a wedding a few months ago. It's lovely."

"Nothing special for me either; I have a nice suit to wear."

"This weekend, we will make several trips to the cabin. We need to bring our clothes for next week."

"Are you both going back to work on Monday, Catherine?"

"We are, Jaclyn. We're planning on our life being like a honeymoon."

"We also need to stock the pantry and refrigerator. I don't know Catherine's food choices; except for oatmeal, nuts, apples and cheese."

"Since we're talking about food, Lori, where did your friend get her meals?"

"She knows a caterer."

"Does she do weddings?"

"She does, Catherine, would you like me to contact her?"

"Yes, please, tell her, nothing elaborate; maybe finger sandwiches and the like."

"I'm sure it will be no problem; she'll supply a small cake. We can have it here; our dining room is the perfect size. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Lori, I won't worry."

"Well, Catherine, it's all arranged. The only thing we need to do is buy our rings. We can do it before we go grocery shopping on Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan, Robert."

Robert had noticed Michael. "Michael, would you like to go to Murray's on Saturday with Catherine and me?"

"Can I really, Grandpa?"

Catherine answered. "And I can have my first taste of chocolate chip pancakes."

"You've never had them."

"Never, Jaclyn, I told your dad; Tom and I never ate there for breakfast. This will be a first for me."

"I better take Catherine home; we both need to be at work on time."

During the short ride, Catherine commented. "I'm glad we're taking Michael to breakfast. He needs to know he's not losing a grandpa; he's gaining a grandma. I hope, one day he will feel comfortable with that; for now Dr. Cat will do."

"It may take a few months; one day it will happen; I have no doubt, grandma." Catherine smiled and leaned into Robert's shoulder.

He had parked in Catherine's driveway. "I think I'll stay here and neck with my soon to be bride. The neighbors can think what they like."

"I'm willing; my empty house would be tempting."

"I know." Their kissing steamed up the car; and lit a fire in each of them. Robert walked her to the front door for a final goodnight kiss.

They counted the days; the work week couldn't end fast enough. They saw each other for dinner; and necked in Robert's car before saying goodnight. Friday afternoon they went to the rectory.

They entered the rectory with hands clasped. "Go on in, he's waiting."

Father Stephen wasted no time. "This won't take long. I have a few things to ask. First, are you both willing to freely talk about your late spouses?"

Catherine answered first. "Robert has helped me so much, Father. He knows Tom and I had a good marriage and I know his with Marybeth was wonderful as well."

"I see each of you is still wearing your wedding rings. Are you ready to replace them?"

It was Robert's turn. "A wedding ring is a reminder to be faithful; both Catherine and I were, to the very end. Our new rings will pledge the same."

"I can incorporate removing them into your ceremony. Would you like that?"

They looked at each other and nodded. He saw their affirmation. "On this sheet of paper you will find your part for the simple ceremony and I've included your vows; so you can read over them. You're free to write your part for the giving of your rings.

"The chapel is small; I don't think you need to practice. The church's organist will be there to play the piano. Do you have any requests?'

"I don't, Father; I'm sure her selections will be wonderful. I've heard her play before."

"I'll tell her, Catherine. I'll be looking for you both next Thursday around eleven-thirty."

"We'll be here; thank you for being so accommodating."

"You're most welcomed, Robert."

"We can see ourselves out."

Robert and Catherine didn't go to his house for dinner. Instead Catherine had convinced Robert to go the dinner theater; a movie theater which served meals.

He was dubious when Catherine told him the name of the movie, _Mickey Blue Eyes_.

He had asked. "What's it about?"

"A gangster's daughter and her boyfriend."

"A girly movie, Catherine."

"I wouldn't call it girly. It's funny."

"Okay, Catherine, I'm game." They were pleasantly surprised at the menu selections. Robert had a beer with his selection and Catherine had a glass of wine with hers. They finished their meal before the movie began.

They had laughed; Catherine had grabbed his hand during the suspenseful parts. They applauded with the audience.

"See I told you it wasn't girly; it had the right mix of romance and suspense. I thought for sure they had killed his fiancée."

"It was perfect Catherine, it did have a surprising ending."

It was later than usual for ending their night. They enjoyed only a couple of kisses before he walked with her to the front door.

"Michael, will be awake early; watch for me around seven-thirty."

"I'll be waiting."

Robert let her go in. She watched him drive away.

In the morning, Robert and Michael were right on-time. Catherine was already locking her door by the time Robert came up the walk. She sat in the front seat. Michael was buckled up in the back. "Good morning, Michael, do you have a big appetite this morning?"

"I'm hungry, Dr. Cat."

"So am I, Michael."

The restaurant's owner didn't seat them; but he did see them. He decided not to embarrass them.

They didn't occupy Robert's window seat; they ate in one of the rear booths. Robert placed their order. "All of us will have your chocolate chip pancakes; my grandson will have milk; we'll both have regular coffee."

They didn't have long to wait before their food was served. "Do you want any syrup, Catherine?"

"I don't think so; I'll enjoy the taste of chocolate. I will put on a little butter."

Robert fixed Michael's plate and his own; he used both butter and syrup. Michael ate non-stop. "You were hungry."

"I was grandpa."

"You need to wait for Catherine and me to finish."

"No problem, I still have my milk to finish."

"These are good; Lori's right, they do have a lot of sugar."

"I suppose. We really don't have them often."

"That's good."

"Are you ready, buddy?"

"Last sip, grandpa, I'm ready."

Jeff knew Robert and Catherine had things to do. He was watching for them. He came out to the car to get Michael. Robert thanked him. They drove to the shopping district. The stores were just opening. Their first stop was the jewelry store.

They went straight to the wedding ring display. The clerk asked. "May I bring out the tray?"

"Yes, please, we both want a gold ring."

"Have a seat over here, you can try them on; here's a tray for your lady; the other are the man's rings, take your time."

Robert wasn't picky; a plain gold ring would do. "Which do you like Catherine?"

"Believe it or not, I not only like a plain ring; I need one. I wear surgical gloves; I can't have anything that might puncture a hole in them."

"That goes for engagement rings too, Catherine."

"It does Robert."

Catherine didn't buy a plain ring like Robert's; hers was engraved with hearts. All around the ring a pattern repeated itself, two large hearts met at their bottom point; two much smaller hearts were in the space above and below where they met. Each set of hearts was separated by an hour glass shaped design.

"Do you like it Robert? It will remind me that our hearts beat as one."

"I do. Shall we make our purchase?"

They both had accounts with the store; they bought each other's ring. The clerk smiled when they left. He had a thought. They're a perfect couple.

"On to the grocery store Catherine; we can eat our way around the store."

"How's that possible, Robert?"

"They have all these tasting booths on Saturday. I'm sure we can eat enough to hold us to dinner."

"I never knew about them. I suppose that proves how few groceries I've bought."

Robert was correct; they found more than enough samples to eat. Robert had made a list. Their main purchases were meat, a roast, ground beef and two packages of chicken tenders. Catherine added lots of salad fixings, oranges for juice and a large bag of apples and peanut butter and jelly or jam.

The car was loaded. They took off for the cabin.

They didn't take long to put their groceries away. Catherine looked around to see what else they might need; she made a list for tomorrow.

"What time will you have your clothes packed tomorrow?"

"You can come over by eleven."

Tonight Robert stopped at Romero's for their dinner meal. "Italian food again. Robert?"

"My family fell in love with it after Marybeth and I went to Italy for our tenth wedding anniversary. Are you alright with it?"

"I am; I only wanted to be sure your family was."

Dinner was more than appreciated. Robert and Catherine spent time on her driveway steaming up the car.

Sunday morning, Robert was there right on-time. Catherine had not only packed her clothes; she had a couple of boxes in the upstairs hall.

"What did you pack, Catherine?"

"You told me, you only recently bought the sofa bed. I suspected it didn't come with linens. They're full of sheets, blankets and some towels."

"Never crossed my mind, my future wife thinks of everything."

The car was full; they made a be-line for the cabin. They didn't stay there. After they made up the bed, it became very tempting. They had dinner with the family.

The couple kept busy those last three days of waiting. On Wednesday night, they ate by themselves in a small restaurant near the hospital. The booths were very secluded; it was like being in a private room. It wasn't very busy.

Before leaving, they reviewed their ceremony. "Robert, have you memorized our two parts?"

"I think so."

"I have Robert; I'll be able to help you. Let's recite them together, first the one when we remove our ring. "I Robert/Catherine, remove the ring…. mementos of that happy and loving marriage."

"You know it Robert, remember we repeat our vows after Father Stephen; we only need to say our ring vows. We wrote very simple ones."

Robert thought a minute. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Correct Robert, you'll be fine."

"I suppose I should take you home."

"We have years to be together; tomorrow will be here soon."

They were in Catherine's driveway. "I think a couple of kisses at your door will hold us."

"I think so too, Robert."

As much as they wanted too; they didn't kiss very long. "See you at the altar tomorrow, Robert."

"I'll be there, goodnight sweetheart." Robert watched the door shut; he drove away slowly; until he could see the house no longer. Catherine stood in the front window for a few minutes before climbing her stairs to sleep alone for the last time.

Early on Thursday morning, Robert returned to the cabin; to turn on the furnace and stack logs in the fireplace. Their honeymoon destination was waiting.


	12. The Marriage

The Marriage

Catherine and Robert both woke early the next day; their internal alarm clocks would not allow them to sleep any longer, neither got out of bed right away. They lay thinking about the other; and anticipating their time together at the cabin. The wedding was simply a formality; although their vows would be taken with the utmost sincerity.

Eventually each got up. Their destination was the same, the kitchen. Neither dressed. Robert began to cook his last breakfast for his family; Catherine made a small bowl of oatmeal. She hurried up to the warmth of the bedroom sitting room with its gas fireplace to eat.

Robert surprised Jeff; he had intended to prepare breakfast for them. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast, Jeff, we do need to eat. Besides, I want the morning to go by quickly."

His girls were surprised to see him cooking in his pajamas and bathrobe. They were all smiles.

"Your dad beat me, Lori."

"I'm not surprised."

They ate and both Jeff and Jaclyn went on to work; Michael rode with his aunt to school. Marybeth's schedule was perfect. Lori gave her a bath before her next feeding. By eleven she was hungry again. Lori fed her before slipping into her dress.

Robert and Catherine were in their bathrooms at the same time, it was ten o'clock. It didn't take them long to be ready. Both were pacing while they waited for their rides. Chuck and Denise would drive Robert, Lori and the baby to the church.

Catherine saw William's car pull into her driveway. She didn't bother to button her coat; she hurried out her front door; pausing only long enough to lock it. William had the car door open.

"Catherine, I don't believe I've ever seen you so happy. I'm anxious to meet the lucky man."

"I still pinch myself, Marina. I'm a lucky woman."

They arrived before Robert. Catherine and Marina hurried into the bride's room.

"Do I look alright, Marina? How's my hair?"

"You're fine; you're radiant. You'll make Robert have heart palpitations."

"Then we'll match; I haven't even seen him and yet I feel my heart beating faster."

"A sign, of true love, Catherine."

Catherine heard Jeff and Jaclyn's voices; and soon Lori's. Then there was silence; she knew they had taken their seats.

After a quiet knock on the door, Catherine heard a familiar voice. "Father Stephen, Catherine," she opened the door, "it's almost time, the music will begin in a moment."

"I'm ready, Father."

"So is your soon to be husband."

Marina left behind him to take her seat beside William. Catherine heard the introduction to _Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers._ Catherine took her place.

The music of the composition changed into a slow march; Catherine made herself walk slowly. She was in a hurry to hold Robert's hand.

He was standing at the foot of the altar with Chuck by his side. This was a chapel; the aisle was short. Father Stephen took her hand.

"Robert, I give you the hand of your betrothed." The couple stood before him.

"Before I begin the ceremony, it is important for me to say a few words. The church normally requires a significant waiting period before a couple can marry. We know no one should take a vow of a lifetime on a spur of the moment or a whim.

"I've known Robert and Catherine for a long time; their hearts were broken when their spouses died. It didn't matter the cause, the effect was the same. Their partner was gone; the one they fully and completely loved. The one with whom they had hoped to enjoy the senior years of their life.

"Neither one expected to find another partner. It seems a plan made clear long ago had these two meeting. It's their belief and mine; they should marry.

"Catherine and Robert, I ask. Are you ready to remove the symbol of the vow you took with your previous partner?"

"I am." They both answered.

The Father's nod was a signal to Robert. "I Robert, remove the ring Marybeth placed on my finger. Removing it will not destroy my memories; there are a multitude of them. I place it in this small box to be kept with the other mementos of that happy and loving marriage."

This part surprised their guests, especially Lori and Jaclyn. They were sniffling; doing their best not to cry. Catherine was breathing deeply. It was her turn.

"I Catherine, remove the ring Tom placed on my finger. Removing it will not destroy my memories; there are a multitude of them. I place it in this small box to be kept with the other mementos of that happy and loving marriage."

Father Stephen placed the boxes on the altar. He turned to the couple and their guests.

He began with those familiar words. "Dearly beloved; We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony as it was established by Jesus's first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee.

"A wedding is the celebration of the highest we know in love, the pledging of the deepest fidelity, the expression of the highest aspiration. A relationship so sacred must not be entered into casually, but thoughtfully and deliberately. A wedding is also recognition that love and marriage are not always easy and that along with the tenderness, newness and joy in a marriage, a marriage must overcome many forces that might destroy it.

Out of this tangled world, these two have been drawn together, two people bound firmly by the sure insights of love. I charge you, Catherine and Robert, with the responsibility to keep your love alive — to grow, to change, to maintain the capacity for wonder, for spontaneity, for humor, to remain flexible, warm and sensitive. Give fully to each other, show your real feelings to one another, save time for each other, no matter what demands are made upon your day. I charge you to nurture each other to wholeness, realizing that each of you will need at times to bring strength and support and worth to the other."

He paused for all of them to regain their composure. His words stirred each of them. Lori and Jeff realized they had meaning for them too.

No one objected to their marriage; a required question. "And now I ask you both. Will you love, comfort, honor and keep the other, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, be faithful as long as you both shall live?"

Together, they responded. "I do."

They sat in chairs provided for the reading from the Gospel. "A reading from the Gospel of Saint Mark. But from the beginning of creation, 'God made them male and female. For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother, and be joined to his wife. The two shall become one flesh.' So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Here endeth the reading of the Gospel."

"And now my friends, you stand here before God and these witnesses to take your vows." Each repeated the words of the marriage vow after him.

A vow to be together for life; to weather all the trials and tribulations that living together may bring; but also to love and cherish each other for as long as they both may live.

Their rings were in a bowl on the altar; the Father blessed them. Each in turn said these words.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Robert and Catherine held each other's right hand. Father Stephen wrapped his stole around them and said these words.

"Having witnessed the taking of solemn vows, the giving and receiving of rings and now the joining of hands, I pronounce they are husband and wife. I bless you with the sign of the cross." He paused.

"Please give Robert and Catherine a round of applause as they enter into married bliss."

The small group of people made a lot of noise with their applause.

"Robert you may kiss your bride."

Their family and friends witnessed an appropriate first kiss as a married couple. The peppy _Ode to Joy_ was their exit music.

At the end of the aisle Robert's arms went around his wife; he twirled her round and round, while shouting, "married at last."

Chuck took charge. "Come on you two, your reception is waiting."

Lori's friend had been there; everything was ready the moment they entered the door.

Champagne awaited everyone except Lori and Michael; they had sparkling White Grape Juice in their flute. William offered the first toast. "A tribute, first to Robert for returning Catherine's zest for life and also for a lifetime of love."

Next was Chuck. "May your love be as endless as your wedding rings." And then Jeff offered his which was on everyone's mind. "Here's to the Bride and the Groom! May you have a happy honeymoon."

The partygoers sipped and ate. Robert and Catherine cut the traditional first slice of wedding cake. Jeff snapped pictures of them feeding the cake to each other. They stood for pictures of the two of them.

Michael saw everyone giving Catherine a kiss. "May I kiss you, Dr. Cat?"

Catherine immediately stooped so he could reach her cheek. "Of course you may." After his kiss, she embraced him. "Thank you, Michael, your grandpa and I will see you soon." She gave him a kiss.

Robert held Catherine's coat; they were ready to leave. More well wishes were heard. The couple was in a world of their own. Robert waived his hand as they left.

"At last, sweetheart, we're alone."

"I know, Robert, don't drive too fast; we don't want to drive into a ditch."

Robert was careful; it had sleeted last night. There was some ice on the roads closer to the cabin. They arrived safely.

Catherine was in for a surprise. It was in the outer room that he reached under her legs and swooped her up in his arms. "Robert, you're going to hurt yourself."

"It's tradition, Catherine." He hadn't locked the door; all he had to do was turn the knob. His foot tapped it shut.

"Okay, Sweetheart, you've carried me across the threshold, please put me down."

Catherine was hanging on to him tight. "Let go of my neck." She did as Robert set her feet on the floor. He was huffing and puffing a little.

"See Robert, you've expended a lot of energy; I hope you have enough for later."

"Don't worry Catherine, this old man is resilient."

"Robert you're not old; you're mature."

"You mean I'm not your old man."

"Oh, please Robert, let's not refer to each other as old man and old lady."

"I'm teasing. But this mature man knows his bride needs a lot of pampering; her body doesn't turn on as quickly as a man's."

"I know that; we're both mature; I'm going to need a lot of pampering."

"The pleasure will all be mine."

"And I'm the lucky lady."

"Do you want any Champagne?"

"No, I want to get started. We can begin with some dancing. Turn on the CD player; I put in a CD the other day."

"We think alike, Catherine. Did you know some people believe dancing is too sexual? They think it's only for married people."

"Yes, if it's dirty dancing; we're married we can dance to whatever we please."

"It will help make us be slow and deliberate, I'm going to undress you one piece of clothing at a time."

"Robert, how wonderful, I'll participate too. You need to get out of your suit coat."

This first song was titled, _All or Nothing At All,_ it like most of the music on the CD was from the swing era of the 1930'3 and '40's. This one definitely had a swing rhythm.

The song finished; the next one began. "Robert, this is perfect for us." Catherine began to sing the title, _Strangers in the Night._ Its rhythm was more mellow.

He made Catherine laugh. "We didn't exchange glances; we exchanged terse words."

"I know; but we soon learned love was just around the corner. And now we are in love forever."

"I'll dance to that thought; we are in love forever."

He took her in his arms; he stroked her neck and back tenderly. Catherine continued to sing phrases from the song. Robert glided them around the room. He started to kiss her gently and softly; all over her face and neck.

They continued to dance. Soon Robert's tie was off; Catherine was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Robert had found the zipper on Catherine's dress. In moments, their outer clothes were off; they danced in their underwear to the song_, You're Driving Me Crazy._

Robert had pampered her in all the right places. Catherine took the lead. "We need to find the bed, Robert."

"I know, I can wait no longer."

They lay down beside each other; capturing the intimacy of the moment. Their hearts beat in sync. After lying there, nude and sweaty, Robert reached for the covers. Neither wanted to part.

"Catherine, we're not old. I think we may repeat this activity later today."

"I hope so; it was wonderful." They cuddled, but did not sleep.

That was only the beginning of three wonderful days. They never left the cabin; they ate, slept, played a little Scrabble and loved like young lovers.


	13. An Exceptional Marriage

An Exceptional Marriage

Robert and Catherine were greeted with multiple 'congratulations' that Monday morning when they went to their respective work sites. Robert had more or less expected it; his was a much smaller group of people in the office.

Catherine barely got in the front door when she heard the first of many of the same. Apparently, when William went back on Thursday and of course all day Friday, he told everyone.

At lunch that Monday, David Wells approached Catherine. "Understand you and Robert are living at a cabin."

"We are David; it's our own little retreat."

"Are you still going to sell your home?"

"Definitely, are you still interested?"

"Yes, Susan is tired of apartment living."

"Do you want to see it on Saturday?"

"What time, Catherine?"

"Eleven o'clock?"

"Perfect, do you mind if the children come with us?"

"Not at all, they need to see what may be their future home."

Both of their pagers went off; they attended to their calls.

That Saturday, both couples arrived at Catherine's house at the same time. The children were introduced, the boy was Steven, he was seven; the daughter was Robin, she was five. Neither had too much to say; neither did they run off.

When they were upstairs, Catherine spoke to them. "These two bedrooms have their own bathroom, let's take a look."

She heard. "Mommy, from my room you can see the lake."

"I see, Steven. And look Robin you can see the lake too."

Then she spoke to the couple. "Much of the furniture was bought specifically for each room; I doubt any of it will be appropriate for the house Robert and I will build. I really want you to have it."

"Catherine, are you sure?"

"Yes, Susan, I'm sure."

"That's most generous, are you sure you don't want to make an adjustment to your asking price?"

"None needed, David."

"I'll contact the bank on Monday."

Robert and Catherine heard. "Are you going to buy it, Daddy?"

"Yes children, in a few weeks this will be your new home."

The children were all smiles; Catherine was glad. Children would finally occupy her home. It wasn't a sad thought; it was one of contentment.

The couples departed. Robert and Catherine went to the grocery store; on their way home they made a quick stop at Robert's office. He wanted to pick up plans for several houses for Catherine's consideration.

When they had the groceries put away; they sat on the same side of the small table. Robert had five sets of drawings, external views and the inside rooms. He let Catherine have a good look at each of them. She picked out his favorite, the one the designer named The Windsor.

"My favorite feature, Robert, is the master suite on the first floor and we have our own private sitting room with a fireplace. I can visualize many cold nights sitting there, cuddled up in front of the fire."

"I like your romantic thoughts. As soon as most of the snow melts, we'll take a Saturday to look at lots."

"I hope it's soon; we've had snow on the ground for months this winter."

They got their chance in two weeks. They still needed boots to look at them. Catherine left picking out the lot to Robert. He knew best which one would be right for the house they had chosen.

The decision was made; in a week the lot was theirs; Robert had workers waiting to get started. Now they waited. On Saturday or Sunday they would check on its progress.

By this time Catherine had sent all the required documents to the State of Connecticut's Division of Medial Licensure. Every day, she anticipated the mail delivery at her office. The day the envelope arrived, Catherine couldn't wait to see Robert. She was waiting in the lobby before his usual time to arrive. She tempered her excitement. She gave Robert time to open the car door for her. Before Robert drove away, he heard his wife. "It's official, Robert."

"I'm not a mind reader, Catherine, tell me the rest."

"With pleasure, Robert, I'm now Dr. Catherine Woodward. I received my new license today."

"When we get home, we'll celebrate with a glass of wine, Dr. Woodward."

"I can't wait to hear all my colleagues address me as such; I'm proud to be Dr. Woodward."

"And I'm proud of my wife; you are definitely my better half."

"No Robert, we're complementary halves."

"We'll toast to us too."

Their happiness continued; they danced until bedtime. They began their day with that same mood; both had a busy schedule.

Every chance Catherine had, she was thinking about Robert's birthday; it was in April. She already knew it hadn't been celebrated in years. The only person's birthday the family had celebrated was Michael's.

One day before it was time for Robert to pick her up, she had called Lori. "I want to do something special for your dad's birthday, any ideas?"

"He and Chuck would sometimes go into the city to a basketball or hockey game."

"I could watch a basketball game but not hockey, too cold and too violent. Would you mind if I took him to the city? We could celebrate with the family on another day."

"No Catherine, I know he'd love to go."

"You've been a big help, Lori. I'll talk to you soon."

At least now she had an idea. She went out front to watch for Robert. She and Robert had pledged not to keep secrets; this was a surprise.

Over the next few days, she made plans. First, she checked the schedule for the Knicks, as luck would have it; they were playing at home that entire weekend. They were all sold out for Saturday, so she got great seats for Friday. She then made a reservation at one of the nice hotel close to the arena; it was for two nights. Now she needed to think of a plan to get out of town early that Friday. She knew that wasn't going to be easy.

Catherine needed a car to carry out her plan. When they closed on her house, Catherine decided to sell the SUV. They didn't need it; Robert loved to drive Catherine anywhere she needed to go. She wasn't ready to part with her Jaguar. She remembered the conversation.

Robert, it was a gift from my father when I completed medical school. Can't we put in storage until our house is built?

Of course we can. Our garage will easily fit three cars; if we ever need another one.

Her Jaguar would be their transportation. She had even thought of the way to get Robert to go with her to the city.

Friday had arrived. Catherine kissed Robert goodbye by the steps of the hospital. She went to her office and placed a call to the garage where the car was stored. The man in charge knew Catherine; he agreed to bring it to the hospital.

"Catherine, are you surprising your husband?"

"I am, Walter; it's a birthday surprise."

"I'm sure it will be appreciated."

Catherine drove Walter back to the garage and then to the cabin; it didn't take her long to pack their bags. She carried a change of clothes for Robert. Now the important phone call, Catherine had to temper her emotions.

_What a pleasant surprise Catherine!_

"Robert, can you drive into the city with me?"

_Sure, why?_

"I need to meet a medical salesman at one of the hotels around three. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes." She disconnected the call before he could respond. She laughed out loud and went to the car.

Robert was hanging on to the phone, just looking at it. "How can she pick me up? She doesn't have a car!" He watched from the office window. In a few moments, he saw her red Jaguar pull up and she got out. He came running out of the office.

"Catherine what are you up to?"

She handed him his clothes. "I brought you some comfortable clothes, please go change; we don't have a lot of time." He didn't argue and did as she asked. Catherine was having a hard time keeping her secret.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No Robert, you drive me everywhere. It's my turn to drive you."

The passenger seat was back as far as it would go; Robert only had a little difficulty getting in. Catherine didn't drive fast; she knew they really had plenty of time. They didn't need any music; they spent the time talking about their new house.

She pulled into the valet parking area; they both got out of the car. "Robert, you need get the suitcases out of the trunk." His eyes got wide, "Catherine," he began.

Catherine pulled him into a private corner, her arms went around his neck; she kissed him. "Happy Birthday Robert, we have tickets for the Knicks game tonight and we're booked here until Sunday."

"Catherine, you little rascal, you planned this for me?"

"Yes, love, I wanted to do something special and different to celebrate your Birthday; you deserve a celebration."

And so began Robert's birthday celebration in the city. Even Catherine enjoyed the game; they had center court seats about fifteen rows up. They dined and danced; strolled around the shopping district of New York City and enjoyed their private time together.

Catherine let Robert drive home. "You keep surprises well, Catherine."

"It was hard, Robert. When I was younger, I always gave away my surprises; I always wanted to share them in a hurry."

"It's a birthday I'll never forget; I thank you."

"My pleasure darling; it was a special time for us. We need spontaneity in our marriage."

"Does that mean I should expect surprises often?"

"Not often, but occasionally."

"I hear you. Let's go by our house before we go to the cabin."

"Look, Robert, the roof is on."

They found more than the roof; all the sheetrock was up on the walls. It looked like a real home inside. "Are they ahead of schedule, Robert?

"I knew they wanted it enclosed before the spring rains begin."

"Your crew is working overtime for us; when it's done we need to have a big party for them." It was still several weeks from completion.

Catherine was having fun doing things she never dreamed were possible. Michael was playing on his first T-ball team; Catherine and Robert would attend as many games as they could; luckily most were on Saturday morning. It was after his team won a game, he came yelling to them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, did you see me make a home run?"

"Of course I did. Give me a hug." He did and then ran off to be with his teammates.

They both heard him; neither said a word. It was so natural for Michael. Catherine assumed he didn't even realize it. She felt like her heart was smiling; it was a wonderful feeling. And that was the way it would always be.

Lori and Jeff heard him too. "Catherine, I knew it would happen one day. I speak for Dad; we more than approve."

"Thank you, it really warms my heart." Robert gave her a public kiss. "Come on Grandma; we still need to go to the grocery store." They laughed all the way to the car.

Catherine also followed Marybeth's growing list of can dos; smiling, cooing, rolling over, sitting up and eating baby food. All events she had never enjoyed.

In July they finally moved into their new home; the cabin would find other uses. And they had that big party for the workers and all who helped build it.

In August, William announced he was retiring at the end of the year. He handpicked Catherine to succeed him as Medical Director of the Department of Pediatrics. Her selection would be officially announced at the Board meeting in October.

It was a semi-formal affair. Robert was going to rent a tuxedo, until he heard Catherine tell him.

"Robert, in my new position, there will be lots of these occasions. It's a good investment to buy your own."

"So, you're going to have me look like a penguin often."

"Is that what guys call a tuxedo?"

"Yep, as Michael would say. I suppose we should plan on shopping on Saturday."

"It won't take long, Robert. I know what I'm looking for and you only need to be fitted."

Catherine was correct; in less than an hour they were finished.

The Board Meeting and dinner was the next Saturday. Robert was surprised to learn he knew a lot of people. He and Catherine sat with William and Marina. Catherine's announcement was last.

William began with typical words about his tenure. He continued. "It is with deep pleasure I introduce to you the Pediatric Department's next chief, Dr. Catherine Woodward."

Catherine took the podium. "I am humbled by William's selection. With the help of all of you, I hope to build on the foundation William began. We have the opportunity to make St. Mary's Pediatrics a regional medical center. There are so many children who need our care. Please let me know you agree."

They did with thunderous applause. When it got quiet, Catherine looked at Robert. "Many of you have met him; I still would like to introduce my husband, Robert Woodward." The group applauded again; Catherine took her leave from the podium.

Robert didn't kiss her; his arm went around her waist.

The CEO closed the Board meeting. Robert and Catherine mingled.

Robert would tell her in the car. "Several people are going to contact my office with building projects; looks like the company will have a fast start next year."

Robert was correct. Catherine's new position would begin on January first. She was up for the challenge.

The holidays came. The couple reflected back on those days, their first meeting, the sad days of Marybeth's death, their meeting at the cabin and the conversation that day. They talked mostly about the day Catherine, the poor lost soul as Robert had called her, came to the cabin and they shared that first kiss.

Catherine anticipated Christmas with the excitement of a child. Michael was still a believer. Once again she experienced a joy she never thought possible.

Life was good. No matter how busy they were, they would always take time to nourish their marriage.


	14. Finale

Finale

This story has come to an end. I didn't want the story to end on chapter thirteen. I'm really not superstitious, after all my Birthday is on a thirteenth.

This couple will remain near and dear to my heart, it was difficult to conclude. The last chapter was a glimpse into my vision for their life together.

I have all kinds of ideas, around Catherine's plans to keep Robert healthy; that's the nurse in me. Helping him eat better, fewer foods with saturated fat, or too much salt or sugar; and foods to avoid to keep his heart healthy.

I know very well, those topics would not be appreciated by my readers. This will probably be my last One Special Night story. I will never say never.

I want to give some concluding thoughts for everyone who may ever read it.

I know when I completed this story it was the holiday season. If you haven't read it, my Santa Claus story, it's perfect for getting you the holiday spirit or any time you need to read something happy and fun.

My other stories about things they do together are the Talent Show and The Family Project, which brings a Ronald MacDonald House to Arlington.

I thank all of you who have read any of my stories. I really do appreciate all the reviews, I give you a special thank you.


End file.
